Harry travels in time
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: *being rewritten* the doctor lands on the Dursley's front lawn and Harry joins him on a journey to the past. Rated T to be safe.
1. HARRY

**So I know how terrible my writing was back when I wrote this fic so I've gone back and cleaned it up a little although there was only so much i could do for it. A big thank you if you're reading this now (especially if you read it the first time) enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Harry

I was just settling into bed for the night after working for Dursleys all day. I ached all over and was just shutting my eyes when I heard a strange engine sound. Dragging myself out of bed, I looked out of my window on to the annoyingly perfect lawn of number four privet drive, only now it wasn't so perfect; a big blue box was standing in the middle of the lawn!

My mind immediately jumped to Voldemort. I thought it might be a trap and dozens of death eaters would jump out and try to kill me. Then I remembered that Voldemort was dead, I killed him... or he killed him, it's all confusing but the bottom line is that Tom Riddle is dead, so it can't be a trap.

I grabbed my jacket and stuffed my arms through the sleeves, grabbed my holly and phoenix feather wand. I cringed as my bedroom door creaked, not wanting to wake the Dursleys. I crept downstairs, jumping over the creaky floorboards.

The front door was locked and the Dursleys had never trusted me with a key so I whispered "Alohomora." The front door opened and I was stood facing the blue box. I could see now that it was a police box, something that could have been found anywhere in 1960 muggle England. I walked around it trying to figure out how this had come to be on the Dursley's front lawn.

Warily, I approached the box, my hand on my wand at all times. I went to push open the door when it suddenly swung open it's self. A man was there in the box, looking down on me in a confused way.

"Who are you," I asked.

"The Doctor," he replied, "And you?"

"Harry," I didn't want to tell him my last name, he might have never heard of me, but why risk it and he hasn't exactly told me much, "Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor... now if you don't mind telling me Harry, what year are we in?"

"1997. Are you okay, Doctor?"

"I'm perfectly fine Harry!" He insisted.

The doctor smiled down at me and looked quite convincingly happy but I could see in his eyes the pain and suffering that he had gone through. I might not have been able to spot it, but it's something that I can relate to quite well. I thought of my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-eye, Hedwig and all those other people who died for me.

Okay I know they didn't die for me, not exactly but they still died. I felt tears boiling to the surface in my eyes and felt them start to run down my cheeks before I could even try to stop them. I reached up to quickly wipe them away.

I've got over this, it's been years since my parent and Sirius died... I looked up to the doctor and he was smiling at me in a sympathetic and understanding way. His eyes also seemed to be - as Rita Skeeter once put it - glistening with the ghosts of his past.

"Are you okay, Harry?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"I understand, Harry. Trust me, I'm the king of fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"You look like you've been through some awful things, Harry. I know what that's like."

I wanted to retort 'You don't know what it's like, nobody does! How can anyone know what it's like to grow up with people who hate you, starve you, lock you in a cupboard and torture you day after day? And then when a shred of hope comes into your life-when I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts- you find out that your parents were brutally murdered, not killed in a car crash, then you find out that the evil wizard that killed your parents is alive and wants to kill you, and kills everyone around you to do that?! Nobody can know what that's like.'

But, In all fairness, it did look like the Doctor knew what it's like to suffer. Maybe even more than me. I was about to ask the Doctor what his story was but then I once again became aware of my surroundings. The Doctor was leaning on the police box, dressed in slim blue suit with a brown trench coat over the top. His dark brown hair stuck up in random places and his eyes that were to old yet too young for his face were boring into mine as if he was daring me to ask questions.

"What is that box?"

"Ah this!" he answered, rubbing the side of it "this is my TARDIS"

"Your...TARDIS? What?"

"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relevant dimension in space."

"Right then, Okay. What's that then?" by now I felt really stupid but, what?

The Doctor smiled at me and clicked his fingers. The doors swung open and he gestured me to go inside. Once inside I felt my heart stop for a second.

"It's bigger on the inside?" I asked, though I didn't mean it as a question. It was a control room with lights flashing and whirring like the strange devices that used to live in Dumbledore's office.

"Yup" the Doctor replied

"What are you?" I asked him before I could stop my self, realising as soon as I had said it that it was a little rude and if he was just a normal muggle who happened to have found a box that was bigger on the inside that it would cause suspicion.

"I'm a time-lord"

This took me off guard. I was expecting for him to ask me what I meant and preparing to apologise, so all i could say in response was, "What?"

"I'm a time-lord; the last of the time-lords."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"There was a war. A time war; and we lost."

I understood his pain but even after the great battle of Hogwarts I could only begin to imagine what it would be like to lose everyone you loved. Lose all your family and friends, leaving only you in the whole wide universe. At least I still have Ron and Hermione. I still have the Weasley's whom I've began to look on as a family. I still have Ginny.

"I'm sorry" I told him, I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I still have my TARDIS; there are whole other worlds to be explored. I can see everything that ever has happened is happening or will happen and that's what keeps me going."

"It's a time machine then?"

"yes"

My mind jumped to time turners but they could only take you back an hour per turn going back for even more than 24 hours could seriously mess you up. But this /Doctor/ is a time-lord so that would sort of explain things a little.

"What are /you/ then?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't strike me as a normal human, since you pointed a stick at me when we first met, and you still have that stick in your hand now as if it will save you if something happens. So you're either mentally unstable, /I'm/ mentally unstable, or you aren't a normal human."

Ah my wand! Crap, I thought he didn't think anything of it since he didn't ask about it when I was pointing it in his face. I think I should tell him. He told me about him...

"I'm a wizard," I told him "This is my wand"

"Amazing! 900 years of space and time and I've never met a wizard, dreamed of it, but never actually met one."

"Well today must be your lucky day," I said, feeling awkward.

"What's your story then?" he asked me. I hesitated. "Come on I told you mine."

That's certainly true. It's only fair to return the favour.

"I'm Harry Potter. I was born to James and Lilly potter. They were killed when I was one year old by an evil wizard named tom Marvolo riddle more commonly known as lord Voldemort. My mother placed a love charm on me that made me defeat tom when he tried to kill me that night when I was 1.

I grew up here at privet drive with my neglective aunt and uncle. When I was 11 I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts where I met my best friends Ron and Hermione and Ron's family, the Weasley's. That's where I met Ginny Weasley."

I stopped to clear my throat and carried on seeing as the Doctor looked highly intrigued in what I was saying, "Each year at Hogwarts I encountered Tom in one way or another, and each year I stopped him, with the help of my professors and friends.

I spent what would have been my last year at Hogwarts hunting horcruxes, pieces of tom's soul; the year ended with the battle of Hogwarts where many people died. But it's over now and after I've settled things with my aunt and uncle here, which I'm doubtful will happen but I have to try, I'll move back to the burrow, that's the Weasley's house and everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry for all your loss."  
"I've lost less than you"

"But at such a young age"

"Yes. Well."

"Harry, would you like to travel with me for a while. I know you have family matters to tend to but this is a time machine. I can get you back for this exact moment. I would be honoured if you would come, it helps to keep your mind off things."

"I'd love to."  
"Great! You can go pack a bag and then we'll be off."

"Wait... Do you mind if we... um... Can I bring Ginny?"

The Doctor smiled at me in understanding. "Yes, of course! The more the merrier!"

"Thank you, Doctor"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Is this Ginny a Wizard too?"

"A witch, yes."

"Of course. You love her don't you?"

I nodded. "She is my reason to be alive."

I then lest the TARDIS to collect my things. I shook my head trying to get my head around it all. Something about the Doctor and the TARDIS rang a bell. Something Dudley used to watch on the TV sometimes... I just can't put my finger on it.


	2. AT THE BURROW

**I want to start with a massive thank you to everyone who is reading my work still xx YOU are awesome. yes YOU reading my work. enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. sadly.**

* * *

AT THE BURROW

"Let's go!" The Doctor announced before starting the TARDIS. That was when everything started shaking like there was an earthquake happening. Then, just as abruptly as it started, everything went still and the doctor announced that we were at the Burrow.  
I stood up and stumbled to the door, followed by the Doctor. On walking out the door a million and one memories flooded back to me, the first time I came here, Mrs Weasley's voice booming at Ron and the twins for flying Mr Weasley's car, then the last Christmas I spent here when I started to really notice Ginny and get to know her and then the thought of Bill and Fleur's wedding came to mind. I thought of all the people screaming and then all the death eaters apparating into the Weasley's garden, and I remembered everything that followed that and everything that led up to that… I shut my eyes, reminded of part of the reason I was putting off coming back here. I put my hand to wear my scar used to be, to stop the horrific flow of images. Its gone now; disappeared with the part of Riddle that was in me, but it's just a habit now.  
"You ok?" The Doctor asked me  
"Fine." I told him. He patted me on the back, understanding that I didn't want to talk about it.  
"Well then shall we go find your Ginny then?"  
"Okay then."  
Just then Mrs Weasley came bustling out of the burrow toward us, beaming so widely that I thought her face might split in two.  
"Harry? Harry, dear, is that you?"  
"Yes, hello Mrs Weasley" I greeted her as she enveloped me in a bone crushing hug  
"You didn't say you were coming."  
"Sorry about that, I just wanted to drop in and see you. And I still don't have an owl or floo; The Dursleys won't let me connect the house to the network"  
"Oh of course, I forgot about that." she said apologetically "Who's your friend?"  
"Oh, right this is erm…" I stopped finding it strange to introduce him as 'The Doctor'  
"The Doctor" The Doctor introduced himself, shaking Mrs Weasley's hand  
"Nice to meet you Doctor, It's an unusual name. Are you a Wizard then?"  
"No."  
"Harry! How can you bring a muggle to a wizard house?"  
"He's not a muggle, Mrs Weasley. He's sort of an alien, Sorry Doctor"  
"Why are you sorry?" The Doctor asked  
"Well I didn't think it was something you wanted to tell everyone"  
"It doesn't matter to me. It's nice to meet you too "  
"Well come in you two, come in I'll make you some breakfast. The Dursleys didn't mistreat you again did they?"  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley, and no more than usual. Only difference was now I'm not under age." I told her with a spark in my eye  
"Well I don't think you should go back there now Harry. I don't think you'll ever settle things with them."  
"I think you might be right there"  
We walked into the kitchen of the burrow and were greeted by the sight of George- who looked like he hadn't slept since the battle of Hogwarts and was uncharacteristically sombre whilst staring into his coffee- and Ginny Who was looking at George with resigned concern. When Ginny saw me she instantly perked up and ran over to me and hugged me in a hug to compete with Mrs Weasley, The flowery scent of her hair enveloping me taking me back to a much happier time.  
"Harry! Oh Merlin's Beard Harry, I've missed you!"  
"I missed you too Gin'" I said returning the hug  
Then we both remembered that we'd broken up and there were people in the room, so we broke apart and gave each other an apologetic look. George seemed to have perked up, a little as well. He forced a smile onto his face then said  
"Mooorning." Just like he did back at the start of Bill and Fleur's wedding when he caught us kissing, so naturally we both blushed and George let out a brief chuckle but then went back to somberly staring into his coffee.  
I looked at him worriedly and Ginny noticing my scrutiny whispered to me "He's been like that ever since the battle. For the first month or so he wouldn't leave his room. Now he tries to make jokes but he's just not the same."  
I nodded at this, I've lost more than a lot of people but to lose a twin that you had never been apart from, must be hard. So I whispered back "None of us are"  
Just then Mrs Weasley came and pushed the doctor and me toward the table and started filling our plates with enough food to feed the whole world. Ginny left to go get dressed and George also left though I don't think he went to get dressed more to just go back to bed. Once the doctor and I had finished eating Ron came downstairs and the shocked expression on his face was comical.  
"Harry!?" he exclaimed "Bloody hell, mate! Thanks for the warning and all!"  
"Nice to see you too Ron" Ron came over and we hugged briefly then he straightened up and asked:  
"Who's this" gesturing to the doctor  
"I'm the Doctor. I'm not a wizard. I'm a time-lord… An um, alien. It's nice to meet you Ron." The doctor replied, getting up to shake Ron's hand.  
"An Alien? Wicked, that's so cool!"  
From then on there was no further conversation until Ron had finished stuffing his face with his breakfast.  
Later that day I was sitting in the TARDIS with the Doctor telling him all about the Weasley's and the Wizarding world.  
"I think I'd like to stay here a bit, if it's okay with Mrs Weasley." He told me  
"I'm sure she would be more than happy to have us, but I thought you like to be always travelling. This isn't much of an adventure."  
"Isn't much of an adventure? Harry you might be used to it by now but I'd like to point out in a normal house hold knitting needles don't knit themselves, dishes don't wash themselves and the back garden isn't infested with little potato like things called gnomes that to me look like mini sontarans! "  
"Ok, I suppose it is quite an adventure. You haven't even played Quidditch or been to diagon alley yet." I told him then watched as his eyes lit up with excitement and hunger for adventure. "So how long are we going to stay here?" I asked him  
"Hmmm. I don't want to outstay my welcome; maybe just a week or so. Of course will have no need to set me up a bed or anything I'll sleep here in the TARDIS."  
"You won't have to do that-" I started to tell him that Mrs Weasley would be fine with finding him somewhere to sleep but then he interrupted me by saying  
"- I'm sure Mrs Weasley would be a perfect hostess but I have a room here in the TARDIS there's no reason for her hospitality."  
"Suit yourself"  
For the next week The Weasley's, the Doctor and me spent most of our time telling stories of each others lives, catching up, playing Quidditch, helping George begin to restart Weasley's wizard wheezes of which Ron became his new business partner in and explore the TARDIS. The icing on the cake for me was that Ginny and I were getting closer and closer each day, so close that we were now almost inseparable and the 3 of us- The Doctor, Ginny and me- would sit around discussing where we would most like to go using the TARDIS.

* * *

**And the biggest thank you of all goes to arellowyn! Thank you for reviewing I will now love you forever, I have taken your advice into account and please carry on reading**

**I will give anyone who reviews my fic a shout-out in my next chapter which is coming soon I promise. So you few who do read my work stay tuned! reviews that are good bad or just a smiley face will all be taken into account and loved by me so don't hold back or worry about hurting my feelings and telling me that I should just stick to reading because I suck at writing :) also any suggestions about what should happen in up-coming chapters will also be much appreciated. many thanks xx**


	3. GINNY

**please review, pretty please? I can take criticism. If you think that it's boring please tell me that, please?**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. sadly**

* * *

GINNY

It's 1997. The great battle of Hogwarts has been and gone and we suffered heavy loses. Harry's owl Hedwig, making it impossible to contact him unless we use muggle post which we don't get at all, Mad-eye, Lupin and Tonks, Dobby and worst of all for us Weasleys: Fred. George just hasn't been the same since. For months he wouldn't leave his bed and even though he would never admit to it, I don't think he ever stopped crying, he wouldn't eat or sleep; he just curled up under his covers, crying. Then it was Bill and Charlie who eventually persuaded him that Fred wouldn't have wanted him to be like that, so he started coming downstairs in the morning and getting dressed and sometimes tried to crack a joke.  
As for Harry I don't even know what's going on. He came back to the Burrow then almost broke down in tears then declared that he was going back to privet drive so he could try to make amends with the Dursley's but I think It's because all the memories of people he'd lost were centred here.  
I was thinking about how the battle of Hogwarts affected everyone, at breakfast one morning, when I heard a strange noise coming from the back garden. I put it down to Dad and one of his crazy muggle experiment things and disregarded it.  
Mum went out to see what was going on and the next thing I know Harry's walking through the door and I forget everything bad that's happened ever in my life. I quickly got up and ran over to him taking him into a bone crushing hug.  
"Harry! Oh Merlin's Beard Harry, I've missed you!"  
"I missed you too Gin'" he said returning the hug  
Something sparked in George there. He probably remembered the events before Bill and Fleur's wedding "Mooorning." He said and let out a short chuckle but then went back to his reserved state. Harry looked over at him with concern.  
"He's been like that ever since the battle. For the first month or so he wouldn't leave his room. Now he tries to make jokes but he's just not the same." I told him  
"None of us are" he replied  
Then Mum came over and tried to shove all the breakfast food in the house down Harry and his friend's throats so I decided it was probably the best moment to disappear to get dressed and to get my head round things.  
"What are you all smiling about?" Ron asked me as I skipped up the stairs  
"It's a nice day" I replied. Ron just shrugged and carried on stumbling down the stairs in his sleepy haze. I could understand his confusion; nobody at the burrow had smiled properly since Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
Later that day I was sitting in the garden watching the gnomes running around with Harry, Ron and Harry's friend  
"I'm sorry" I said to Harry's friend "But I didn't catch your name."  
"I'm the Doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny, I've heard a lot about you" I could have sworn that I saw Harry blush then but I just ignored it.  
"He's a Time-lord! And he has this freaky bigger-on-the-inside-box that he calls the TARDIS" Ron said in his usual tactless way.  
"Ron. You could have let the Doctor explain that. He might not have wanted me to know!" I scolded him  
"It's quite alright Ginny. I would have told you anyway."  
"Oh. Right, ok."  
Harry and the Doctor told mum that they wanted to stay for a week or two before they went travelling. Of course Mum agreed. The Doctor insisted on sleeping in his TARDIS but Harry was more than happy to sleep in Ron's room as usual.  
The next day, after breakfast, the Doctor offered to show myself, Ron and Harry around the TARDIS. It was so amazing. There were so many rooms containing different things from around the universe. Yes universe not the world.  
Over the next week I became good friends with the Doctor, and Harry and I became almost inseparable. Harry persuaded George to re-start Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Ron became George's new business partner and W.W.W became big business once more.  
We introduced the Doctor to Quidditch and it turned out he was quite a good chaser. Charlie came back to visit for the week so we played two on two, Harry and the Doctor on one team, and me and Charlie on the other. We played it first team to 100. The doctor and I were chasers and Harry and Charlie were Keepers. Me and Charlie won. It was either because Harry was the worst Keeper in the world, or that Harry let me win. The latter seems more realistic so I demanded a rematch and then Harry and the Doctor won 100-60.  
One day when Harry, the Doctor and I were all sitting in the TARDIS the Doctor invited me to come travelling with him and Harry. Of course I said I'd love to, so from that moment on we would spend all our time discussing all the places we could go.  
We didn't tell anyone that we were even planning on leaving at all planning on using the doctor's time machine to get us back in 5 minutes. However by our time we would be away from everyone for quite a while. It was the night before we had planned to leave and we were sat around the table with everyone, even Hermione.  
"Don't you need to come up for air? Or do you breath through your ears?" The Doctor asked Ron and Hermione after they had been kissing in greeting for 5 minutes.  
Then they broke apart and both blushed bright red as they had been alone when Hermione first arrived via floo. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, we thought we were… I mean…"  
"Quite alright. I'm the Doctor by the way, friend of Harry and Ginny's"  
"Nice to meet you" Hermione replied shaking his hand.  
"Don't be so modest, Doctor, you're a friend of the family now."  
"Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing me!" the Doctor gushed  
For the first time in a very long time everyone was happy at the same time. George seemed to be back to his old self and that made everyone else so much happier. We all sat and listened to Ron and George's business stories and Hermione's tales from the ministry and the Doctor's several stories about his travels whilst all enjoying the endless dishes of mum's amazing cooking.  
That night after everyone had gone up to bed Harry and me snuck out to the TARDIS where the doctor was ready and waiting to go.  
"Where to then?" he asked  
"I liked Ginny's Idea." Harry said  
"But I liked your idea much better than mine Harry."  
"You know what I liked your Idea too, Harry"  
"Fine, whatever." Harry shrugged  
"Harry's choice, then." The Doctor said and then he started the TARDIS. The engines roared to life and when everything was still once again we were in a whole new time and place.

* * *

**A big thank you to Moses1517 for the review :) I love your work! keep reading my lovely people :) 3 keep being awesome**

**again please review. I'll love you forever if you do! thankyou for reading and carry on being awesome :) xx**


	4. HARRY'S CHOICE

**Thank you to all you people who are nice enough to still be reading. Reviews are appreciated and will be mentioned at the end of my upcoming chapter. xx**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. sadly**

* * *

HARRY'S CHOICE

"Are we really there?" I asked  
"Yup" the Doctor replied "Right out those doors is a whole new time and place"  
"Really?" Ginny asked  
"Yeah!" The doctor said, then he walked over to the door and said "Lady's first."  
When we were out of the TARDIS we were greeted by the sight of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, the castle standing magnificently against a backdrop of the hazy blue sky of September. We Saw the Whomping Willow, young and unharmed, unlike in our time: old and broken. It was great to see the castle like it used to be, not battle scarred and barely standing but strong and beautiful.  
"It's good to see it like this again, isn't it?" Ginny asked  
"Yeah, I miss it."  
"Me too."  
"So what do you think doctor?" I asked  
"900 years of all of time and space and I've never seen something this beautiful since the arcadia."  
"glad you like it!"  
"So what do you say we go and enrol ourselves to Hogwarts?"  
"We're staying for the whole year?"  
"Of course! Unless it turns out to be boring."  
"Seems unlikely."  
"But we can't use our own names, that would make it seem suspicious when our parents don't recognise us." Ginny pointed out  
"Right! I'll be john smith. Harry, you be… um… I don't know, Henry Phillips. And you Ginny, you be… Jenny Williams. Happy?"  
"Yeah that works. But what are we going to say when we enrol? Doctor, you aren't even magic! And Ginny and I should be in our 6th and 7th years."  
"Oh right, leave all the planning to me!"  
"Fine, I'll plan. You be an Astrology or muggle studies teacher, Doctor. And Harry and me, we can say um. We've been home schooled by our parents but because of some family problems in both our family's we needed to start Hogwarts. We'll apologise saying that the problems only arisen yesterday."  
"I like your Idea for the doctor, Gin'. But we could just tell Dumbledore the truth and let him make up some story about us for the rest of the school, he'll understand. Also, I don't want to lie to him. It's a miracle I'm getting this chance to see him again."  
"It's okay, Harry. I know what this means to you, even if you can't tell him who you will be in his life, you could still ask him some questions about himself and stuff. Can't he doctor?"  
"Of course!"  
When we got to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office we realised that we didn't know the password.  
"um, what's the password?" Ginny asked  
"I don't know."  
Just then Dumbledore came walking up the hallway. He had the same long silver beard, tucked inside his belt and bright blue eyes, sparkling behind his half moon glasses. A million questions came into my mind, a million things I wanted to tell him, but couldn't without scaring him. I wanted to ask him about his family. I wanted him to tell me in person the real story of Ariana and Grindelwald, not just in my dream state.  
"Who might you be then?" he asked  
"um. I'm Harry Potter. This is Ginny Weasley and the Doctor. We're from the future. It might be easier to explain sitting down, could we go to your office?"  
***Dumbledore's office***  
"So you're from the future? Potter and Wesley? Are you James Potter's son and, which Weasley's daughter are you?"  
"Arthur's." Ginny answered  
"Ah ok. So would you care to explain your situation?"  
Everyone looked to me to explain of course.  
"Erm. This is the Doctor. He's um… He's not human. He's a Time-lord. He sort of landed his time machine, spaceship thing called a TARDIS on my aunt's front lawn one day and then we went to Ginny's so I could see the Weasleys and now here we are."  
"Interesting."  
"I'm afraid we can't tell you anything about the future unless we want to rip a hole in the fabric of the universe. And we don't want to do that. I'm not magic but I thought I could be a good astrology or muggle studies teacher? I'll be known as john smith by the way." The Doctor said.  
"Of course! I actually have an opening for an astrology teacher."  
"We'll only be here for a year at most however."  
"Oh that's fine. So what's the cover story for you two then?" Dumbledore asked. He seemed to catch on that our parents would get suspicious if we didn't have a cover up.  
"um I'll be Jenny Williams and Harry will be Henry Philips so as not to cause confusion to our parents. And the story will be that we've been home schooled up until this point but wanted to start school for our final year."  
"That will work I'm sure. But there remains one problem."  
"What's that, sir?" I asked  
"Well if you hadn't have told me you were from the future I would have assumed that you Harry were in fact James Potter and You Ginny are unmistakably a Weasley."  
"The hair." Ginny sighed  
"Yes, the hair." Dumbledore confirmed.  
"We could use a glamour charm?" I suggested  
"ah Harry, Glamour charms are incredibly hard to keep up 24/7"  
Ginny and I looked at each other. We had both been through so much and learnt so much through the battle and Dumbledore's army that a simple glamour charm seemed laughable.  
"I'm sure we'll manage. But maybe you could give us separate dorms from everyone else so we don't need to keep them up at night?"  
"That would depend on your houses?"  
"We're in Gryffindor." Ginny and I both told him  
"Ah. The head boy and Girl suite is taken this year."  
"They could always use whichever room I would have been given. I'll sleep in my TARDIS" The Doctor said.  
"I'm not sure that would be wise." Dumbledore said. It was then I noticed that I was holding Ginny's hand so I let go, grudgingly and said  
"Professor Dumbledore I promise you if Ginny and I share a room we'll sleep in separate beds and there will be no funny business whatsoever."  
After looking us in the eye trying to find a spark of lies in them for awhile he finally sighed and nodded his consent.  
"Show the house elves where your things are and they'll take them to your room. You have 2 hours until the rest of the school gets here so make yourselves at home and then be at the great hall when everyone gets here."  
"Yes sir." Ginny and I said in unison  
"Doctor you will be given your timetable in the teachers lounge after the feast tonight. I'm sure Miss Weasley and Mr Potter will be able to show you to the great hall and I'm sure one of the teachers will be more than happy to show you to the teachers lounge after."  
"Of course professor."  
"Oh and please, John, Call me Albus when not around the students, no need for formalities."  
"Right you are, Albus."  
"oh and Miss Williams and Mr Phillips you will need to be sorted along with the first years, to keep up your cover to the rest of the school. And you will be put into the year that you should be in, in your time which is?"  
"Year 7" I said  
"Year 6" Ginny said  
"OK then. You mustn't tell your parents your true identity. And if I were you I would use those 2 free hours to practice your glamour charms"  
"Yes sir" Ginny and I both said. We then left to go to the astrology teacher's dorm with the house elves and our things. Once settled we got to work deciding on our appearances. I settled with light brown hair and sea green/blue eyes and Ginny ended up with brown hair and blue eyes. The Doctor familiarised himself with the castle and before we knew it we were walking down to the great hall and joined by the students of Hogwarts 1977.

* * *

**thank you to Moses1517 for your continued support to my work :) please please please review and keep an eye out for my next chapter! any reviews I get I'll give you a shout out (unless you don't want a shout out then just say!) Also if you also write fics I'll come check them out and review your work too xx**


	5. THE GREAT HALL

**sorry for making you wait longer than usual (if you are still reading my work, give me a review so I know there's people out there who actually read it) If you have me on author alert you'll know I'm writing another fic purely on doctor who, so give that a read :)**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. sadly.**

* * *

THE GREAT HALL

The great hall was as magnificent as I could remember. It was just as strange and splendid as it was when he had first came here in his first year. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables- separated via houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin- Where the students who had already got here were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was the head table where all the professors were sat. Harry recognised some like Slughorn, Trelawney and Dumbledore but the rest were new to him and then sitting on the end of the table, deep in conversation with professor Trelawney was the Doctor or how I will now know him to be: Professor Smith.  
Just then Professor McGonagall came in with the first years.  
"Ah you must be Miss Williams and Mr Philips, Dumbledore has informed me of your situation, please follow me" She said  
We followed her and then lined up in front of the whole school along with the first years, waiting to be sorted.  
McGonagall began to read out the names of all the first years for them to come up and be sorted.  
"Heidi Adame" the scared little girl stumbled up to the front of the hall and sat on the stool. McGonagall places the hat on her head and the hat straight away called out "RAVENCLAW" Heidi then jumped up and ran toward the Ravenclaw table. McGonagall continued to go down the list reading out names.  
"Natalie Phelan" she called  
"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat cried. Then my name was called:  
"Henry Phillips!" I went to take my place on the stool when Dumbledore stood up and interrupted.  
"Hogwarts! As well as all our lovely new first years we also have 2 new students; Henry Phillips who will be going into his 7th year and Jenny Williams who will be going into her 6th year. They have been home-schooled up till now but have decided they want to come to Hogwarts. I hope that you will give them a warm welcome. Thank you."  
The hall broke out into a welcoming applause, the McGonagall proceeded to put the sorting hat on my head. Once the hat was on my head it didn't speak straight away. I began to fear that it wouldn't work on me since I'm from the future, but my fears were neutralised when the hat said:  
"Harry Potter. You can't hide your true identity from me!"  
"I wasn't trying to" I thought back  
"Of course." The hat replied "Son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Why does it not surprise me that those two got married and had a kid!"  
I looked over at them and saw them both sitting together at the Gryffindor table, holding hands and laughing.  
"And being their son, how could you be anything but- GRYFFINDOR"  
The hat shouted Gryffindor out for the whole hall to hear. I let out an involuntary sigh of relief and made my way over to the Gryffindor table. I saw Remus, Lupin, Peter, my dad and mum all sitting together. My mum called over to me  
"Henry! Come sit here!" I did so, happy that even though, she didn't know who I was, not even my name, let alone who I am to her, she still wanted to be my friend. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans" she told me, shaking my hand "This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew" she said gesturing at each person as she said their name. I marvelled at how much I saw of me in my dad, and how un-crazy Sirius looked and how young and un-tattered Remus was. When I looked at Pettigrew-I didn't even want to think his first name- my vision went red. This man was part of my parents close friend group and yet he turned against them. His animagus couldn't be anymore true to his nature, it's a wonder he wasn't in slytherin! How did a man like Pettigrew get into Gryffindor? Rodent would be the best way to describe him without using any curse words (though I can think of a few of them too)  
"Henry? You ok mate?" my dad asked  
"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine Da-James"  
"What were you about to call him?" Sirius asked  
"Where you bout to call me dad?" he asked, sniggering. Mum punched him in the arm.  
"No." I said  
"What were you gonna call me then?"  
"Dan." I said, thinking on my feet; as much as I wanted to tell him, I couldn't "I had a friend called Dan and he looked a lot like you."  
'Nice save' I thought to myself  
"Jenny Williams" McGonagall called. Ginny walked over to the stool trying to look confident. She had the hat on her head for all of 30 seconds and then the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR" she got up and walked over to the table, relief plain on her face and sat down next to me.  
"I was so worried I wasn't going to be Gryffindor for a minute there!" She whispered to me whilst hugging me  
"You not in Gryffindor? Gin' I think the world would implode!" I whispered back  
"Oh, hi I'm Jenny!" she introduced herself to the others  
"Hi" They all said in return. Then Remus said "I'm Remus, this is Sirius and James- look out for them- and then there's Lily –James' girlfriend- and Peter"  
I felt Ginny tense up beside me at the mention of peter so I squeezed her hand to show that I understood.  
By now the sorting ceremony was over and Dumbledore was saying his beginning of term speech and introducing all the teachers. The Doctor was dressed in a TARDIS blue robe and had been equipped with a wand that does basic, everyday spells like lumos/nox and accio etc to help him out when running his class. Then McGonagall came round with our timetables.  
"Ohh I've got 2 free periods double charms then double transfiguration!" Mum said excitedly  
"Oh, me too!" Dad said, hugging her.  
"What've you got?" Ginny asked me  
"2 free periods, double charms, DADA and then astronomy"  
"Yay I have 2 free periods too!"  
"Oh we could go to see the Doctor or Hagrid!"  
"You know Hagrid?" Peter asked. I felt like blasting him with the most powerful stupefy as I could muster just for speaking to me but I had to keep up the charade.  
"Not exactly, but we've heard that he's the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts and that he's really nice"  
"Oh"  
Dumbledore then told us to go up to our dorms so we got up and went up to the common room.  
"Grindylow" Mum said at the portrait of the fat lady.  
"Correct, have a nice day dears" The fat lady replied.  
"You too" Mum replied back  
"Always so polite" Dad said then picked her up and carried her into the common room, mum laughing and screaming to be put down the whole time.  
"Yes. They are always like that" Remus told us  
"All summer long. Man I need a girlfriend" Sirius added  
Peter trailed behind the group, too close to me for comfort really.  
"Having only just joined the school, at such late notice, they didn't have time to set up a bed for us, also not knowing which house we'd be in." I said  
"So we have some sleeping arrangements outside of Gryffindor tower." Ginny finished.  
"We'll see you at breakfast" I said  
"G'night" Ginny added  
"Good night sweet heart" Sirius said to Ginny, taking her hand and bending down to kiss it. I tensed up. Not just in jealousy (though that was the main reason) but in revulsion, Sirius being so much older than Ginny, or younger. Time travel is confusing. Ginny gently reclaimed her hand, before he could kiss it.  
"Down boy" she said, Sirius froze catching the under laying meaning of the sentence to be that she knew about his animagus-which she did. "Can't we just be friends?"  
"Ah, got ya sights set on someone else have ya?" He retorted looking over to me; recovering from the put-down and the shock of thinking she knew his secret quickly.  
I decided to divert the attention away from us so I leaned in so only the four marauders, mum and Ginny could hear me and said:  
"By the way, your secret's safe with us." Then I winked, took Ginny's hand and walked out the common room.

* * *

**no reviews to thank you guys for this time :( so please review so I can give you a shout out in my next chapter which is coming soon :) xxx**


	6. ASTRONOMY

**Hi again! so sorry for the long wait. I had to go back and read what I'd already wrote I'd left it that long! But now I'm back from outa space (No sorry, I'll not sing to you) So I made this a really long chapter- almost 2000 words :o**

**please don't just skim read and remember to review xxx**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. sadly.**

* * *

ASTRONOMY

The walk to the astronomy tower didn't feel nearly as long as usual; I was just so absorbed in our own little world. I couldn't stop thinking about my parents. They were so happy, young and in love. It was beautiful in a disturbing kind of way; beautiful because I loved seeing them happy together and well… I was happy to see them alive if I'm being honest. It was disturbing because as much as I'd always dreamed of meeting my parents it was weird seeing them like this: the same age as me. They didn't hold back the flirting like they would have if they knew who I was.  
Another part of my mind was analysing every little movement Ginny made. She kept moving her hand closer to mine like she wanted to hold it then snapping it back. I caught myself doing the same thing too.  
I thought of all those times in my 6th year when we had been alone together. It hadn't been awkward we'd just be together with all pretences dropped, it was so easy. Oh how that had changed! Though we were still comfortable in each others presence, we were still good friends I didn't know if she wanted to be more than that.  
It was all Voldemort's fault that we broke up. If I wasn't his most wanted then it would have been safe for me and Ginny to go out and we would have never broken up. Then it occurred to me that Voldemort was still around in these times. I felt like running to the TARDIS and destroying all his horcruxes, kill him then let my self lead a normal life but that was when I remembered the Doctor's rules, no changing your own personal timeline. I couldn't go breaking that rule when the Doctor hadn't broken that rule even when his whole race was at stake.  
Once we got to the astronomy teachers office we lit all the lights with a flick of our wands and looked around. It was a bare, circular room that consisted of wooden floors with a carpet in the middle of the room, there was a large oak desk with nothing on it, waiting to be personalised by the Doctor we went up a wooden ladder leading to the bedroom.  
The house elves had set up two 4-poster beds with crisp red sheets and curtains, our bags from the TARDIS had been placed at the foot of our beds. I retrieved my bag from the foot of the bed on the right and turned to the bathroom to get changed.  
"Just gonna get changed." I told Ginny, gesturing toward the bathroom  
"Okay" Ginny smiled  
The bathroom was average sized with a large sink and a power shower. With one look I decided I wanted to try it out so I got in and turned it on. Water blasted at me from every angle, steam rolling up into the air like clouds. It felt amazing, The Dursleys had a decent shower but nothing like this and of course I wasn't allowed in the Dursleys shower for more than 2 minutes. I stayed in the shower lathering rinsing and repeating until I resembled a prune. I got out and dressed into my pyjamas and walked out into the bedroom.  
"That shower is amazing!" I told Ginny  
"Must have been since you were in there for like, 10 minutes!"  
"Oh… Sorry."  
"No bother."  
"You have to try it out!"  
"Well. I waited this long" She said and with a giggle walked into the bathroom. She stayed in there for something like half an hour. Whilst she was in the bathroom I settled down and read through a few spell books that I'd brought. Whilst reading (well skimming) through Hogwarts a history I thought of Hermione and that's when it hit me: I was at Hogwarts without Ron and Hermione. How on earth was I supposed to get through subjects like Potions and History of magic!? I suppose I could closely befriend my mum, she seemed to be the brains, her and Lupin of course. But it would still be weird without Ron and Hermione. Just then Ginny came out of the bathroom.  
"You're reading Hogwarts a history!" she exclaimed, casting a drying charm on her hair.  
"Yeah, sort of, it made me think though, no Hermione!"  
"Yeah that's gonna be weird. But Harry. You're reading and it's not even Quidditch through the ages or your freaky potions book that turned out to be Snape's. It's not even an assignment!"  
"I was bored okay!" Ginny held her hands up in surrender and then got into bed. I followed her example. It had been early morning when we had left the Burrow and so I was really tired by now.  
The next morning I woke up early and got ready, not bothering to go in the shower; I still smelt fresh from my shower last night. When I came out of the bathroom I found Ginny lying awake (just) but still groggy from sleep.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty" I said, cheerfully. She turned over, putting the pillow over her face  
"How can you be so cheery, so early in the morning?!" She groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow. I laughed and whacked her with my pillow  
"Because I'm happy! Now get up or we'll miss breakfast!  
"But we've got free periods!" She moaned  
"But I wanna see my parents!" Then it seemed to click in her mind when we were and so she sat up and looked at me with her hair all over the place making her look like a scarecrow. A cute scarecrow at that.  
"I never took you to not be a morning person" I told her  
"That's because you've not seen me on a morning since I was 10!"  
"Yes I have"  
"Yes, after my friends had dragged me out of bed, tempting me with buttered toast and bacon!"  
"Very well. If you don't get up now Gin' there won't be any buttered toast or bacon left and you'll be hungry till lunch"  
"I'm getting up, I'm getting up!"  
It took Ginny 10 minutes to get ready then we both put on our glamour charms again. I looked in the mirror and watched as my black hair turned from black to light brown and my eyes from emerald green to sea green/blue. I looked at where my scar used to be, and was grateful that it had gone, disappeared with the part of riddle that was in me. Ginny completed her glamour charms, her hair no longer Ginger but brown and her eyes turned from her soft brown to the light, almost electric blue she had settled on yesterday.  
We walked down to the great hall to find the marauders and Lily already sat in the same spot they were yesterday. When Sirius saw us he waved us over to sit next to them. The marauders looked a little weary of us after our parting last night but obviously trusted that we wouldn't tell. Ginny immediately started piling her plate with buttered toast and bacon.  
"Honestly I thought James was bad Jen!" Lilly commented  
"What, I'm a growing girl!" Ginny replied with her mouth full of toast. She was so cute like that. I followed her example and filled my plate with everything edible that was within my reach and tucked in. After breakfast Ginny and I made our way down to Hagrid's hut. On our way we saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley behind a greenhouse, doing things a child does not want to see their parent doing. Ginny averted her eyes, seemingly having mixed emotions, happy to see her parents happy and young, grossed out at their activities.  
We knocked on Hagrid's door and Fang started barking.  
"Get back you daft dog!" Hagrid boomed as he opened the door  
"Oh, hey there, you are those new kids to year 6 and 7 aren't yeh!"  
"Yeah, hi Hagrid, we've heard a lot about you!" I said. Hagrid looked like he didn't know weather or not that was a good thing so I told him  
"We've been told you bake the best cakes!" I regretted that because of course Hagrid invited us in to try one. After nibbling our way through a rock cake and drinking a huge mug of tea we told Hagrid goodbye and made our way to our first class of the day which was double charms for me. I found my mum and dad on their way to charms and joined them. My mum was great at charms and worked closely with professor Flitwick, it was weird being in the same class as him and not having him teaching. After charms it was lunch. It was an uneventful time with just a bit of banter between the marauders and of course Sirius hitting on Ginny which made her bring up the whole animagus hint again which shut him up. After lunch was DADA which was cool. We were learning wordless magic which was hard at first but since this time I didn't have a burning scar on my head I was able to make some process, I was much better at it than the rest of the marauders, especially Peter although they weren't bad and Lupin was really good, of course. After DADA was Astronomy, my first lesson with the Doctor.  
"Welcome to Astronomy, I am Professor Smith." The Doctor said to the class "Today I want you all to pair up and, using the telescope name as many constellations as you can."  
James straight away partnered up with Lily, Sirius with Lupin and no way in hell was I going to partner up with Rodent Pettigrew over there. But just my look he came over and said  
"Hey, Henry you wanna partner up?" I wanted to run off like he was the plague saying 'not bloody likely!' but that would cause suspicion and need an explanation that I couldn't give so I just nodded my head and walked over to a telescope. After half an hour the whole class was frantically writing apart from a few groups who had no idea what they were looking for. Pettigrew and I were one of those groups. The Doctor came by and looked disapprovingly at our blank parchment.  
"Come on Henry, Peter. It's not hard" he said  
"I don't know what I'm looking for… sir." It was hard to call him sir, would be so bad to call him doctor? I didn't want to risk it. He was like my best friend, sort of, and so to call him sir was against the grain but I still did.  
"Just try and find a pattern in the stars, like connect the dots and then look up the name of it in your book."  
"Thanks, sir"  
I became absorbed in trying to find pictures in the stars, Pettigrew must have thought I was so absorbed in the stars I couldn't hear him muttering, but I could.  
"Always left out, look at me! Been friends with them for 7 years and they scramble away from me when it comes to group work. I saw how relieved Remus was when he got out of working with me for once! I'm just the rat, a tool, and stupid. They're all great and clever and popular, I'm just a sidekick… maybe I should think about Malfoy's offer… maybe I would be better off as a death eater…"

* * *

**so, again sorry for the long wait, I hope the long chapter made up for it. :o I do like cliff hangers. Even I don't know what will happen :) please review xxx**


	7. PETTIGREW

**So I've updated nice and quick this time :) Hope you're enjoying it! I've been told my grammars not been so good. I'm working on it. I've applied for a beta reader since word does not seem to be good enough :| ah well, I'm back in the zone with this fic I think It's because I started listening to two steps from hell (they're really good for writers block, seriously!) any who hope you enjoy this chapter I have nice fight scenes coming up (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. sadly.**

* * *

PETTIGREW

'Maybe I would be better off as a death eater…'  
Pettigrew's muttered words bounced around in my head like a stampeding Hippogriff. The rest of the astrology lesson passed in blur; all I could think of was the fact that, the rat standing next to me was/ is- whatever- responsible for the death of my parents and the destruction of my entire life. The words continued to go around my head, driving me insane till I was seeing red. After class was dismissed I marched down from the astronomy tower, ahead of everyone and to the great hall where I met Ginny. She took one look at my face and knew something was up. She opened her mouth, about to ask what had made me so angry- though I'm sure she had some sort of idea- but I held my hand up and gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later' so she dropped it and went back to eating her chicken fajita. Lupin and Mum also noticed something was wrong but didn't ask me anything; they just kept looking at me worriedly. Sirius and Dad were too absorbed in their own world of plotting pranks to notice anything and I was sat as far from the rat as I could possibly be without causing suspicion.  
Back in our room Ginny asked me "tell me' what's made you so angry? Did the Doctor pick on you?"  
"No, it's nothing like that. I got partnered with Pettigrew in the lesson."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for you"  
"That's not my problem; I wouldn't have been bothered that much but…"  
"But what?"  
"I heard him mutter something under his breath he…"  
"He what? Harry tell me already"  
"He said he's thinking about becoming a death eater."  
"HE WHAT!?"  
"I know. I don't know if we should stop him or not."  
"Of course we should stop him, let's go to Dumbledore right away!"  
"But the Doctor said-"  
"Who cares what the Doctor said, this is your whole life at stake"  
"EXACTLY!" I shouted "THE DOCTOR SAID NOT TO CHANGE OUR PERSONAL TIMELINES AND THIS IS MY PERSONAL TIMELINE!"  
"BUT YOUR LIFE HAS BEEN HELL, YOU COULD CHANGE THAT!" she shouted back. I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down.  
"But then my whole life will change. Gin' as much as I wasn't that I know it can't happen."  
"But it can, don't you see?"  
"I see where you're coming from Gin' but it wouldn't work out, everything would change, what if we never meet? What if I forget you?"  
"I would never forget you!"  
"But you don't know that! If my whole life changes then…"  
"but we can get our parents to be friends, then we'll meet for sure!" I thought about that and I could see the plan forming in her mind. I had to admit it was a good plan and I so wanted to be able to go out, rid the world of Voldemort her in the 60s and be able to live a normal life with my parents.  
"I suppose we can ask the Doctor." I said "I have a free period tomorrow then double DADA and then double potions and finishing with transfiguration so I can go ask him in the morning, are you free then too?"  
"Yeah. I have a free period Potions, transfiguration, DADA then astronomy."  
The next day, after breakfast we walked down to the lake where the TARDIS was parked. We knocked and walked in to find the Doctor pacing round the console looking quite worried.  
"What's the matter?" I asked  
"She's not well" the Doctor said  
"What?" Ginny asked  
"The TARDIS, there's something wrong with her."  
"What is it?" I asked  
"I don't know…"  
"Can you fix it?"  
"Maybe." The doctor stood still, deep in thought "It might be because of the magical force fields. They must be messing with the engine"  
"Can you fix it?" Ginny repeated my question  
"I don't know… Let's see if this works…" The Doctor disconnected a wire that he had been inspecting and then the whole console went down "ah… not good."  
"Is it broke for good?" Ginny asked  
"Umm" he said, running his hand through his hair  
"It is isn't it?" I said. Then the Doctor noticed something, a tiny light in the bottom of the TARDIS engine.  
"YES!" he shouted, running to retrieve the light  
"What?!" Both Ginny and I asked  
"This" He said, showing us the little light he'd just picked up "is like a battery in a way. It can get the TARDIS working again and give us just enough energy to break through the force fields and either get you guys back to your own time or we can stay here and I'll just park her somewhere outside of the force fields."  
"I choose the latter." Ginny said  
"What are you going to charge it with?" I asked  
"Me!" He said, and put the light into his pocket.  
"Okay then"  
"It should take about 24 hours." He told us "Was there a reason you came down to see me so early?"  
"Yeah… uh…"  
"Harry heard Pettigrew mutter to himself that he's thinking of being a death eater!"  
"We could stop him, it would change my life!"  
"You can't, Harry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, really I am. But it would change your whole life and that just can't happen"  
"But… it would be for the best!" I begged, when he still didn't seem to change his mind Ginny said "Please Doctor, Harry goes and stops Voldemort now, before he gets too strong, he knows where everything is, we know how to destroy them. At the same time we'll make our parents befriend each other so when our lives change we'll definitely still meet each other. And think of all those lives we'll save!" The Doctor looked like denying us this was going to kill him.  
"Look, you can't. I don't like it but your whole life is fixed point, amongst those lives that were lost there could have been someone who will do something big; something that will change the human race forever!"  
"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Ginny asked  
"Not if that big thing is a bad thing, what if they turn out to be worse than this Voldemort?"  
"I'm willing to take that chance if it means Harry can live the life he deserves!"  
The Doctors will seemed to be crumbling so Ginny put in the final blow; she looked at him with big sad brown puppy dog eyes that only the youngest child out of 7 could ever achieve and said "Please, Doctor, I only want Harry to be happy"  
"Oh fine!" He said in a resigned tone "But if this goes horribly wrong don't say I didn't warn you! And I can't take you anywhere until I've fixed the TARDIS."  
"Yes! Harry, we're going to stop Pettigrew! Maybe you'll finally be able to live a normal life with your parents!" Ginny said, bouncing up and down with excitement  
"I hope so." Harry said not sounding as excited as Ginny "But we've still got to go down into the chamber of secrets, kill the horcruxes, kill riddle then make our parents be friends before we can be happy"

* * *

**Thanks to lovelygirl99 for the lovely review ans YamiTiger for the review, your criticism has been taken into account, thanks for review and also thanks for being truthful, only if I know the truth will I be able to improve.**

**I don't care if you're mean with it.**

**just review :) xx**


	8. TRUE IDENTITIES

**So hello again! are you ready to go horcrux hunting? well you'll have to wait for one more chapter! I'd like to thank my beta deathbydamnation. you're the best! thanks for tolerating me, I must be really hard to work with. I hope having a beta has sorted my grammar issues and that this chapter runs smoother. enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. sadly. **

* * *

TRUE IDENTITIES

Early the next day, while Ginny and I were still sleeping, there was a knock on our door. Ginny threw a pillow at the door mumbling something that sounded like, "Go away George I don't want to help you with pranks'

Me, being more of a morning person, got up and answered the door.

"Doctor? What are you doing here so early?"

"I fixed the TARDIS; she's all ready to go. Are you coming?"

"You fixed it already! Cool, yeah we're coming just hang on while we get ready."

I walked over and pulled a disgruntled Ginny out of her bed "Get up Gin'; we're going Horcrux hunting!"

"Ugh" Ginny mumbled but got up and stumbled into the bathroom anyway.

After we were both showered and dressed, we collected our things and made our way down to the TARDIS, which was now fully working once again.

"She has just about enough energy to get us out of the magical force fields and then we can go wherever we need to go.", The Doctor told us, he then started the engine and when all was still again we were parked on the edge of Hogwarts grounds; just outside the magical barriers.

"Right so by this time Tom would have made the ring, the cup, the diary and the locket into a horcrux; He hasn't found the diadem yet, he turned me into a Horcrux after he tried to kill me, and then Nagini close to that time and he hasn't tried to kill me yet." I said, thinking out loud

"And he never will.", Ginny said

"Don't be so sure.", I told her; I had experience in hunting and destroying horcruxes. I knew getting the locket would be hard- Dumbledore had only just survived retrieving it, greatly weakened by the poison in the pot, and even then it wasn't the right one! I knew the ring had a curse on it, and that we have to be very careful about that, the cup would be hard to retrieve, not knowing where it was now, we had to get into the Chamber of Secrets to get basilisk fangs, and get the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting hat. Not to mention coating the sword in the Basilisk venom.

"Try to be optimistic", The Doctor told me.

"In my life I don't have much to be optimistic about", I grumbled, but then the Doctor looked at me with his eyes so old- eyes that had seen so much death and destruction- I knew he knew exactly what I meant, he knew what it was like to lose so many that you love so much that you have no optimism, and yet he still tried to look on the bright side and I knew if he could, then I could too.

I took a deep breath and said, "I suppose I should try to be optimistic, first me need to talk to Dumbledore, no need for time travel just yet"

"Why are we talking to Dumbledore?", Ginny asked

"We need him to come with us!"

"Why?"

"Because it's fraught with danger and if we can have Dumbledore and his knowledge it'll be so much easier"

"Right then so we've got no time to lose!"

On our way to Dumbledore's office we walked into James, Sirius, Remus and Lily.

"What are you doing out of bed this early?", James asked

"I might ask the same about you my deer", I said, unable to resist the chance to hint that I knew my father's secret. He paled at my implication and gave me an awkward smile.

"We were going to see Dumbledore, what about you?", Lily said

"Same.", Ginny said, tucking her brown hair behind her ear

"Then we should go together then" Sirius said, reaching out to take Ginny's hand. Her blue eyes flashed with irritation and she snapped her hand back. Lupin laughed at Sirius' hurt expression and then asked ,"Hey, guys: where's Peter?"

"I thought It'd been a nice morning", Ginny whispered in my ear, I had to bite back a snigger.

"Huh, I don't know", James said

"Should we look for him?", Lily asked

"But we're sort of in a rush…", Remus said. I looked closer at him, his hair was ragged and had grey streaks going through it, and though he had no wrinkles or anything, he looked significantly older than he did usually, 'must nearly be a full moon' I thought.

"Yes Prof- err… Lup- erm… Remus needs his wolfsbane potion!", I said.

Lupin looked too shocked that I knew that he was a werewolf to really care about the fact I almost called him professor Lupin.

"How… H-How did you… y-you know?", Remus asked me

"I know a lot.", I said then I looked at the Doctor my sea green/blue eyes pleading for him to let me tell them the truth. He inclined his head, signalling that I might as well go ahead.

"Look we're asking Dumbledore for a lot more than Wolfsbane potion. We'll explain everything when we're with Dumbledore.", I said.

"Okay.", James said and then we carried on walking toward Dumbledore's office. When we got there Lily stepped forward and said, "Lemon drop"

The gargoyle Jumped aside revealing the magically moving spiral staircase. When we got to the top we knocked on the giant oak door.

"Enter.", Came Dumbledore's voice, we did so. Once inside his office we told my parents, Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius everything- Including their deaths and how they happened.

Dumbledore accepted out story like we'd just told him it was raining outside, Sirius was psyched that he died fighting, Lupin looked shocked that he'd become a professor and then later a father whilst my parents wouldn't stop staring at me, then at each other, then back at me.

After staring at me for a while my mum finally regained her senses and said, "Wait so Peter… Our friend, Peter… Betrayed us? He betrayed us to you-know-who?"

"Yeah.", I confirmed

"And you… you're our son?", My Dad asked me, looking at me as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time… And I was his sun (pun intended- I regret nothing)

"Last time I checked."

"But you look nothing like us!", He said. I sighed and muttered:

"Finite incantatem", my hair turned back to its natural raven black colour that my father also had and my eyes turned back to their usual emerald green, the exact same shade as my mothers. Everyone in the room, except from Ginny, Dumbledore and the Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"Hi, Mum and Dad. My name's Harry Potter. I'm your son."

"Harry. I always wanted a son called Harry." Lily muttered

"You say her brat of a sister brought you up after we died!?", James asked, horrified

"Yep", I answered trying to swallow the lump that had risen in my throat at my mums statement

"She did treat you well didn't she…? I mean she's your aunt she can't have…", But Lily stopped talking because she could see in my eyes, even though I tried to hide it, that I'd suffered from a young age.

"What's happened to you, my son? How can we stop it?", Dad asked me desperately

"Tell us everything from the beginning.", Lily begged

"We don't have time.", I said

"We need to destroy all of Tom's Horcruxes that he's made so far and Kill him before he can make any more horcruxes and kill any more innocent people!", Ginny said after Ginny spoke my parents looked at her like they'd only just realised who she might be to me.

"You're no mere friend of Harry's are you dear?", My mum asked her. Ginny blushed but didn't say anything.

I wished she did, I wanted her to say 'no I'm not, I'm his girlfriend and we love each other very much!' But the cold hard truth is that we did go out and now neither of us knew how the other felt. Sometimes I felt like she did still like me that way but others I felt like if I tried to tell her I still liked her it would jeopardize our friendship. Now I know how Ron and Hermione must have felt all those years.

"Who are you really?", Sirius asked. He looked a little freaked out to find out that Ginny was so much younger than him and he's been hitting on her. Ginny took her glamour charms off with a muttered finite incantatem and her hair turned back into her natural fiery red that was so similar to my mums but not quite the same and her eyes turned from her startling blue to their usual warm chocolate brown that I loved so much.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, Daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"Oh, I always knew those two would get together!", Lily gushed

"Okay so now we all know each other, we have a dark lord to stop", The Doctor interrupted

"We don't all know each other… I take it you lied about your identity too, since you came here with Harry and Ginny", Lupin said

"Ah, yes hello.", The Doctor smiled, "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time-lord not a wizard. I'll be providing the transport. Please don't get too freaked out when we get there. I've been told it's like a mix between a Wizarding tent in box form and a time-turner that works much more effectively."

"Wait… Who said we're coming we have a rat to stop!", Sirius said

"That's the point Uncle Sirius, We need to stop Voldemort." everyone but Dumbledore, the Doctor and Ginny flinched when he said that, "Oh stop flinching! We need to stop Voldemort in order to stop him from getting to Peter.", It was hard for me to say his first name without all my years of loathing him seeming into my voice. At least now they knew why I hated him.

"Right then, Okay.", My dad said

"Dumbledore, you'll come with us right?", I asked

"Oh I don't know if I can Harry… I have a school to run."

"That's where I come in", The Doctor said, "I can get you all back here with in 5 minutes so long as we don't cross our personal timelines."

"Well in that case I'd be more than happy to come!", Dumbledore exclaimed and so we set off to walk down to TARDIS that was just outside Hogwarts grounds.

"Let's hunt some horcruxes.", Ginny said.

"Here we go again", I muttered.

* * *

**and now for the end of chapter comment where I thank all my lovely reviewers!**

**lovelygirl99: thank you so much! I can't believe you've reviewed 6 times! 3 have a virtual cookie (::)**

**Xandra Pond: thank you, glad you like it**

**The Amendable Snow Freak: thanks for reviewing! sorry there's no ostrich in this chapter :/ maybe I'll take them to the zoo or something later in the fic?**

**YamiTiger: Thanks for the review, I hope my beta helped to straighten out my grammar :)**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**you get the point! your reviews make me happy and want to give you virtual cookies have a sample cookie: (::) **


	9. THE PLAN

**hello again! Updates will be a lot faster now given I don't get writers block :) My plot to the story changed thanks to a rare brain wave that popped into my head half way through writing this chapter. I hope it hasn't disrupted the flow but thanks to my beta Death by Damnation I don't think it has. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine. Sadly.**

* * *

THE PLAN

"Whoa! It really is like a wizard tent", James exclaimed.

"How is it like a time turner?", Lily asked.

"It travels in time", I told her.

"Wicked!", James and Sirius said.

"So what do you call this thing?", Remus asked.

"A TARDIS", the Doctor answered.

"A what?"

"A TARDIS, Time and relative dimension in space."

"Oh, okay.", Remus said, then returned to looking worried.

"Ah of course Mr Lupin; your potion.", Dumbledore said calmly, handing Remus a vial containing Wolfsbane potion.

"Thank you, Dumbledore", Remus thanked then drank the potion.

"Harry and Ginny will be able to show you around, you'll know we're there when everything goes still again.", The Doctor announced.

"Follow us!", Ginny shouted, everyone but Dumbledore followed us and we showed them to the bedrooms, my mum and dad went in a room and Sirius and Lupin took a room with bunk beds in. Ginny and I went into our room and flopped down on our individual beds; we had got up early and so were quite tired.

Try as I might, I just couldn't sleep; I'd just told my parents my true identity, and even though they're still only 17, they accepted me, they didn't look scared or disgusted, they loved me. That was only part of the reason why I couldn't sleep mixed in with all the love and happiness was also a lot of fear. I was about to go Horcrux hunting… again! I'd almost died a lot the first time, who's to say I won't actually die this time? I knew I was being silly; I had Dumbledore this time and experience. To clear my head I walked out of my room and back to the control room, I stopped in my tracks, hearing the conversation between Dumbledore and the Doctor.

"- I fear for him, Doctor. If what you tell me is true then yes Harry will save a lot of lives, including my own in doing this. But what if he loses his own life?"

"I understand Dumbledore, but Harry and his friend were adamant in their quest to defeat Voldemort before he ever becomes too powerful"

"If you have a time machine, why aren't we going back further, maybe to when Riddles mother first fell pregnant? That way nobody has to die"

"You do have a point there Dumbledore. Harry was right, you a very wise, it's nice to finally meet someone as clever as, in fact cleverer than me!"

"Oh stop flattering me!"

Silence fell between them as they contemplated their plan; I had to admit it was a great plan in which nobody at all had to die. I decided that I'd go in there and tell them I would be a good idea

"Ah, hello Harry!", Dumbledore greeted me

"Couldn't you sleep?", The Doctor asked me

"No, I just overheard your conversation", I told them sheepily

"Oh?", Dumbledore replied

"And, what do you think", The Doctor asked

"I love it! I don't want anyone to have to die when it's not their time, ever!"

"Glad you like it"

"But how will we do it?"

***

The next morning The Doctor woke us all up and showed us all to the kitchen. It was a surprisingly normal kitchen since we were in a time-lord spaceship. We had coco pops and toast for breakfast, then we were ready to go. Dumbledore explained the change of plans to everyone, and everyone agreed that was the best method.

It was decided that we were just going to talk Tom the Muggle into staying with his wife. The Doctor had brought us to the time when Voldemort's mother has just fallen pregnant and has taken Tom off the love potion. Lupin was still feeling queasy having spent last night in wolf form, though the wolfs bane had made him harmless the transformation was still quite painful and draining, we all agreed to stay in the TARDIS until he was feeling up to moving again.

Me and Ginny were the last ones to leave the kitchen, taking extra helpings of toast and then finally having eaten enough left to wander the TARDIS halls a little while. I stopped dead when I heard my parent's voices coming from the room we were walking past, Ginny tried to keep me moving but I wanted to listen in so we both put our ears to the door

***

"Put me down!", Lily screamed and then relapsed into a fit of giggles as James probably set her down and started tickling her, "St-stop it!", She laughed

"Never!", James replied and then the screaming/giggling got louder  
Then the giggling stopped, all that could be heard was the sound of them Kissing

"I love you, Lily Evans"

"You're such a prat, Potter."

"You love me really though"

"Yeah, I do"

Then all I could hear was them kissing again

"I know you do, otherwise how could Harry be here"

Then the atmosphere of their happy, slightly disturbing (for me, who wants to hear their parents do that?!) changed.

"I can't believe we died before we could really show him we love him", Lily said, solemnly

"I know, But we'll change that now, we can be good parents"

"You, a good parent? You know James we'll probably screw him up bad, specially if you let Black near him"

"Oi, what's wrong with Sirius?", Lily sighed in response, "Fine, I suppose you're right Lils, we'll screw him up bad. But at least he'll be loved!"

"Right. Unlike his life was now, I can't believe Dumbledore let him go to those… those" she started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, calm down Lils. It's all gonna be okay"

***

After that they started kissing again and I'd finally had enough. Their conversation about me had made me feel all fuzzy and warm, but listening to them kissing was not the best thing I'd ever done.

"Come on!", Ginny said, yanking my arm

"You're right I've had enough of listening to that."

"Why did you even stop, you knew what they were doing"

"I wanted to know what they were doing.", I wanted to find out more about my parents, I'd never known them. I didn't know anything about them. Even in the time I spent with them at Hogwarts with the Doctor, I didn't really know much about them. I knew I got my Quidditch skills from my dad, I knew I looked more like my dad but with my mum's eyes and I knew I definitely don't have my mums intellectual ability. But I didn't really know who I was more like personality wise, and I wanted to know that more than anything.

"I understand. You want to know them better. But you will, can we go now, they're really creeping me out now", Ginny said. The noises coming from that room were not anything you'd really want to hear so I obliged and followed her, leaving the room with my parents far behind.

* * *

**Thanks to those who have stuck with me this long. Like I said before, I'm focusing on finishing this fic so updates should be much quicker I think I'll start and update schedule. Every Friday starting this Friday you shall find a new chapter until it's finished or I have a really good reason as to why I have disappointed you. **

**And now onto the end of chapter review thanks, only one this week:**

**LoveToWrite7198: thank you for the review, it really made my day! I'll try and get the Doctor more involved in future chapters for you, though it's not quite his fight. I hope I had enough non-parent-ness from Lily and James there for you. Next chapter at-least Lily will be a little motherly because... reasons. thanks again for reviewing have a cookie (::)**


	10. OF MOTHERLY DREAMS AND ANGRY MUGGLES

**So hello, I'm here on Friday, just as promised! A big thank you to deathbydamnation my beta xoxox And thankyou to all those still reading :) Lily's getting all motherly and the Doctor has his moment to be... the Doctor! hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! xxxx**

* * *

OF MOTHERLY DREAMS AND ANGRY MUGGLES

So with the Horcrux plan down the drain, and mission 'Get the Muggle to Like Magic' was under way.  
"Get up Harry, dear,", Lily muttered softly, shaking me awake.  
"Who-what-where?", I mumbled confused by this motherly wake up, used to Aunt Petunia knocking on my door or in my Hogwarts years being woken by the sound of other people getting up.  
"We're ready to go, you slept in!" ,she told me.  
I could tell by her eyes that there was something she wanted to tell me but just then Ginny came in with a bowl of cereal.  
"Come on! Eat, get ready, and let's go!" She demanded, handing me the bowl of cereal and stuffing the spoon into my mouth. Lily took the spoon gently out of my mouth and handed it to me, looking daggers at Ginny for being so pushy with me. I was too tired to think much of this strange behaviour; I'd never expected her to treat me like I was her son, she was only 17 and I'd just appeared in her life aged 18 with no warning. Don't get me wrong I love that she accepted me but I never expected such treatment until we'd Stopped Tom and changed time.  
I thanked Ginny for the cereal and ate it in a sleepy haze. When I was ready I walked up to the control room to find everyone standing waiting for me.  
"We were supposed to wait for me to get better, not for you to wake up!" Remus mocked me  
"Couldn't sleep," I muttered. Lily looked at me with concern, she rubbed my back reassuringly, and it did make me feel better. I couldn't sleep because I was worried about our plan going wrong, Merope would be a powerful witch considering she'd a descendant form Salazar slytherin and so anything could happen, but I suppose mothers always make it better, somehow.  
"Right!" The Doctor shouted to get everyone's attention "Albus has told me everything I need to know, we're in a muggle village, so no magic unless it's necessary, the last thing we need is to get your ministry involved. According to Albus' records it's today that Merope takes Tom Sr off the love potion and he leaves her. We have to stop him."  
"Yes sir!" Sirius said, saluting him. He and Remus were the first to leave followed by James, the Doctor, Dumbledore Ginny lingered but also left sensing I wanted to be alone with my mother. Lily was still looking at me funny, her emerald green eyes boring into mine, confusion, hurt and love showed in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, feeling really confused  
"Last night I had this dream…"  
"Yeah?"  
"And… you were in it."  
"Oh."  
"I told James but considering he has the emotional range of a teaspoon and doesn't catch on very quick he wasn't bothered." I laughed at this, remembering that was how Hermione had once described Ron.  
"What happened in your dream?" I asked her curiously  
"I think it was set in your time…James and I weren't there. You were at Petunias. She's locked you under the stairs because a cat had followed them home from the park and she blamed you, even though you were only 2 at most. She had you on the verge of starvation then the dream changed. You were 6 years old, it was your birthday. I don't know how I knew it was because you didn't have any sort of celebration, not even a card." She stopped to take a breath "When I woke up I knew then that it was real, it matched with what you've told us but I didn't realise… Harry I'm so sorry! We're going to stop Voldemort today, we're going to bring you up right… you're going to be loved" She swept me into a bone crushing hug and then burst into tears. I awkwardly patted her on the shoulder  
"Hey… uh… Mum?" She looked up "I'm fine, see… It wasn't your fault any of that happened, and I'm okay now." She sniffled but wasn't crying anymore  
"You're right. Come on we've got to get out they'll all be waiting for us."

We approached the fanciest house in the whole village. It was 3 floors tall with a gorgeous garden overflowing with flowers that I couldn't even name much different to the house Merope and the rest of the Gaunt family had lived in before, that I had seen in the memory Dumbledore from the future had shown me. Shouting could be heard coming from the house, though we were too far away to make out any words.  
As we got closer I could make out snippets of what was being said-  
"YOU'RE A WITCH!"  
"Yes, but please, hear me out."  
"YOU'RE A WITCH AND YOU TRICKED ME WITH YOUR BLACK MAGIC!" The voice sounded hurt and disgusted  
"Please… just"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, HOW CAN ANY AMOUNT OF MAGIC TRICK ME INTO MARRYING YOU!?" The voice demanded "I'M DIVORCING YOU, JUST WATCH ME, I NEVER, EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
"Please, Tom… I'm pregnant." Merope sounded as if she was about to cry, then there was a tense silence, you could feel the anger and shock in the air, even from where we were all standing outside the house  
"You…" Tom sounded like he was going to be sick "You tricked me into getting you pregnant?!"  
"I… It wasn't a trick…" she told him desperately  
"Then what did you do to me?"  
Silence  
"TELL ME!"  
"I…I-I… Uhh"  
"SPIT IT OUT WITCH!"  
"I used a love potion" She mumbled  
"YOU USED A LOVE POTION!?"  
"Yes," she said in a defeated tone-  
"Well I think that's our cue to go in" the Doctor said  
"Shouldn't we wait for one of them to come out of the house?" Lily asked  
"No, we should go in before Merope messes everything up more than she already has." I said  
We all went up to the door and knocked, a flustered looking maid answered the door.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" She greeted us  
"We'd like to speak to Mr and Mrs Riddle, it's a matter of urgency" Dumbledore told her  
"Oh… I don't think this is the best time," She told us with a nervous glance over her shoulder. Now there was just the sound of Tom blurting out angry curses and Merope crying.  
"It is quite urgent, please it shouldn't take long." I pleaded with her  
"I honestly don't think my master and mistress would like company right now," She replied, cringing as Tom cursed louder, making Merope's crying louder. Lily and James looked at each other and the James seemed to be filled with new found determination; he looked the maid straight in the eye and told her, "We've told you, it's urgent! Now move aside." He shoved her out the way and marched into the house, following the sounds of shouting and crying. We all awkwardly followed after him and Lily took his hand, squeezing it in thanks.  
"So what's the plan, Harry?" Ginny asked me. I jumped; I was so engrossed in watching my parents in their own little bubble that I'd almost forgot Ginny was there. Almost. I could never entirely forget Ginny; she was always on my mind. Always. The Doctor looked like he was in his element, busting into someone's house and on his way to demand to speak to them, he marched on ahead and burst into the room where Merope and Tom were.  
"Who are you!?" Tom asked  
"Oh, sorry. I'm the Doctor this is Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore." The Doctor said calmly "Nice to meet you."  
"What are you doing in my house?" Tom asked  
"Right… we... are…" he snapped his fingers "We are the couples counselling for muggle/wizard relationships, he held up a piece of paper and Tom accepted this explanation.  
"But why are you here?" Merope asked, looking confused, probably because she'd never heard of any couples counselling for wizard/muggle relationships, I know I hadn't.  
Everyone looked lost for words, then Dumbledore stepped up and said, "Our... magic marriage problem detector picked up that you were fighting over the fact that you my dear are a witch, we've come to give you some counselling"

* * *

**And now it's time for the end of chapter review part...**

**dancingcupcake: I'm so glad you like it and you're an amazing writer too and you're just amazing. full stop. xoxoox**

**YamiTiger: Thank you, I' glad to see i got over my grammar issues, though I think that's all down to my beta, keep reviewing xxx**

**Thanks to all my reviewers you're the best ever! I love you all, keep reading tell your friends and REVIEW!**


	11. COUPLES COUNSELLING

**Hello again! It's friday, the 21st, we didn't die, yay! thankgoodness; I need to see this years christmas special of doctor who! Once again thank you to my amazing beta, death by damnation and all you lovely people who have stuck with me and this fic all this time xoxox virtual hugs! The end is in sight, review saying weather you think I should stick with the weekly update or just update as soon as it's done.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine. Sadly.**

* * *

COUPLES COUNSELLING

"Couples counselling?", Merope asked  
"Yeah, we don't want to discriminate against muggles, we strive to stamp out all that pure blood superiority that's going around.", Remus told her  
"Oh, okay."  
"Right then!", The Doctor said, "Lets get down to business."  
We gathered in the Riddle living area and sat Merope and Tom Sr down in chairs next to each other and quizzed them on their relationship like some sort of Jeremy Kyle show on muggle TV.  
"So Tom. Tell me why you want to divorce Merope.", The Doctor said  
"Well she's ugly," He said bluntly, Merope stifled a sob, "She tricked me into marrying her with her witchcraft and made me miss out on my chance with my girlfriend who wasn't a freak." Tears started running down Merope's face  
"I'm not a freak!", She sobbed. I remembered how my Aunt Petunia had called my mum a freak in the pensieve. I looked over to her and saw her staring at the ground, James put an arm round her then said:  
"No, Merope. You aren't a freak… although it is a common concept for muggles to call us that."  
"She TRICKED me into marrying her with magic, and you're telling me she's not a freak?!", Tom shouted  
"Yes." James replied, taking Lily into his arms  
"Maybe she didn't go about the whole marriage the right way, but can't you just re-think this?", the Doctor asked  
"Why would I?"  
"Because I'm pregnant."  
"And you tricked me into doing that too!"  
"Yes, you were under the influence of a spell but don't you see how much Merope loves you?", Dumbledore said  
"Loves me? How can a witch love me? She's evil and I was tricked!", Tom replied  
"If you don't stay for her, stay for the baby." Lily said  
"Think of what could become of it! Single parenting is hard, what if something happens to Merope? There is no good orphanages close by, and how will Merope pay for the child?", James continued  
"How can I love the spawn of a deceived relationship?"  
"How can you condemn a child to abuse and neglect?", I asked him  
"Who says the thing will be neglected, it'll have its mother.", He replied  
"What if something happens to her, if you leave her, how will she pay for food and shelter?" Dumbledore pointed out  
"Well… she would…", Tom stuttered but couldn't think of anything  
"Please Tom, I love you."  
"I don't love you.", Tom told her coldly, Merope sobbed.  
"That's a little harsh" Sirius told him, finally saying something after taking a back seat, enjoying watching as the events played out like a bad soap opera, "You gotta let her down gently at least!" Tom looked at him like he'd just realised his existence.  
"Fine! I'm sorry Merope;", He said her name like it was the worst blaspheme a person could say, "I can't remain in a relationship I was tricked into. However I will leave you this house and continue to supply you with money, for the sake of your child", Merope cringed when he said 'your child' instead of our child, but nodded her head.  
"Thank you, Tom." She said his name like she was pouring all the love in the world into that single syllable, "I suppose that's more than I was expecting."  
Tom gave a curt nod and then quickly got up and strode out of the house, before anyone could react.  
"Thank you, he wouldn't have let me have this much without your help, although I was hoping he'd stay, at least I'm not homeless."  
"It was our pleasure,", Dumbledore told her "Just bring him up right, make him appreciate muggles, don't discriminate against them."  
"Of course not, it was my fault Tom left, he just wasn't the right person, and I was just desperate."  
"We understand.", Remus said  
"Right then, I suppose this is goodbye!", the Doctor said, he shook Meropes hand, "Nice meeting you, take care."  
"You too, I'll forever be in your debt, all of you."  
"Oh it was nothing.", The Doctor told her. We then filed out of the house leaving a teary Merope behind.  
"That could have gone better.", Sirius said  
"It could have also gone worse", Dumbledore countered  
"True.", Sirius agreed  
"What did you mean 'it was nothing'?," I asked, "It took us travelling in time to sort it out, you call that nothing?"  
"Well it's nothing I don't do anyway!", the Doctor replied  
We all went back into the TARDIS.  
"Lets get the majority of you back to your own time!", the Doctor said, running madly round the control board pressing random buttons. We all stayed in the control room, standing awkwardly.  
"We did well there.", Sirius said, breaking the silence  
"Yes we did.", Dumbledore agreed  
"What if it wasn't enough?", Lily asked, nervously, "What if he still ends up hating muggles?"  
"I doubt it will happen, but if it does, we will stop him before he gains too much power, I'm sure. Remember, United we stand, divided we fall. We must stop anti-muggle behaviour from spreading", Dumbledore said  
"Precisely.", The Doctor said, "Anyway, we stopped him, there will be no fights, I can feel it."  
"You can feel it?", Ginny asked  
"Time-lord.", The Doctor reminded her.  
"Ah."

We arrived back in my parent's time, landing just outside the Hogwarts magical borders. We got out of the TARDIS and walked back into Hogwarts to find there were more people, the people who had been killed by Voldemort or families that had been destroyed were alive and going about life as normal. We walked to Dumbledore's office and he looked over his records.  
"There are children I have never heard of and yet I do know them, here on this list", He said, confused.  
"That's the time changing; it'll all change soon, hopefully for the better."  
"Is it safe?", Ginny asked  
"You're the one who talked me into it and now you're worried if it's safe?", The Doctor asked indignantly, "To be honest I don't know, the last time this happened I saved a life but messed up history, I regretted it but nothing too bad happened and only the people at the eye of the storm remembered anything."  
"And we're at the eye of the storm; we'll remember Voldemort and all those people dying!", Ginny exclaimed  
"And It'll remind us of how lucky we are and that we made a difference", Dumbledore said, the Doctor nodded. Suddenly the clouds went black and thunder rolled. Lightening struck. It looked like the sky was opening and all the heavens were falling.  
"What's happening?", Lily asked, scared  
"Change.", The Doctor told her, "It's time I was leaving.", He said  
"Wait! What about me and Ginny?", I asked  
"Don't worry; you'll wake up soon in your new life"  
"Will we ever see you again?", Ginny asked, choking up; we'd grown close to the Doctor, we were good friends and now he was just leaving us.  
"If I'm lucky.", He replied sadly, he put on a brave smile and ran off back to his TARDIS, we listened hard and heard the whirring of the engines, leaving us… maybe forever.  
"Guess this means time really is gonna change then, huh?", Ginny asked me.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." I replied, the reality of it finally setting in.  
"You're gonna live a normal life, just like you always wanted."  
"And I'm still going to be friends with Ron and Hermione."  
"Of course you are, nothing, not even changing time can keep you guys apart."  
"And if I'm friends with Ron, I'll still see you too." She nodded awkwardly in reply  
I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't be sure if I would be friends with the same people or see Ginny again. Our surroundings were already fading into nothingness, I grabbed Ginny, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, she deepened the kiss and we didn't pull away until the universe had made us fade into nothing.

* * *

**And now it's time for the end of chapter review thank you's:**

**YamiTiger: Thanks for reviewing again, it's much appreciated xoxo**

**Reviews are welcomed so REVIEW!**


	12. REWRITTEN TIME

**Merry Christmas my lovelies! I was going to wait till friday, but it's chriatmas, this is my christmas present to you, I know, sorry it's not much. This chapter is un-beta'd seeing as I wanted to upload it today but didn't want to bother my beta, Death by Damnation, on christams day. Hope you all have a wonderful christmas and a happy new year, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

REWRITTEN TIME

I woke up in a bed; it was really comfy so I snuggled down into the covers. I tried to remember what it was I'd dreamed about, something about a Doctor and time travel, I was 18 and the last thing I remembered from my dream was that I'd kissed Ginny, My best friend Ron's little sister. I shuddered, should a 10 year old be dreaming things like that? Then a thought occurred to me: was it a dream? It seemed pretty real, but not at the same time. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered and the less-dreamlike it became.  
I looked around my room, it was strange and yet familiar at the same time. It was decorated with snitches and a nimbus 2000, the latest broom was on a pedestal in the corner of the room. My Mum had given me a bookshelf stocked full with Wizarding books. New memories flooded my head. My Dad taking me to my first Quidditch game when I was 8, Ron coming over to play with the twins, our black cat with white sock marks on her feet, Mittens, knocking over a vase and Mum going ballistic. We lived at Potter mansion; we had acres of land where lots of magical animals liked to roam about. Everything that was new to me in my other life was just my life now. I was a normal little wizard, just like the Weasleys only the Potters didn't have financial problems. I remembered my parents offering the Weasleys financial support and them always refusing it. I was really confused with all the new information that wasn't new at all and all the old information that wasn't even real. Then my parents came in with a birthday cake.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" They sang. That's right; today was July 31st, my 11th birthday! I made a wish and blew out all 11 candles.  
"What did you wish for, son?"  
"Now, James, if he told you that it wouldn't come true!"  
Mum and Dad came into my room with a heap of presents: chocolate frogs, sugar quills, wizard snap cards and loads of other cool stuff.  
"The Weasleys are coming over later." Dad told me  
"Yay! Can we play Quidditch? Is Charlie coming too? Do you think he will teach me how to be a good seeker?" I asked excitedly.  
"Yes, yes, and you don't need to be taught, seeking is in your blood!" Dad replied, patting me on the back.  
"Don't boast," Mum told him "Come on Harry, let's go downstairs and see if Dobby has finished breakfast."  
Just like in the other world where Voldemort had killed my parents Dobby was a free elf, though instead of me freeing him in my second year of Hogwarts, Mum had tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him when she'd seen him kicking him around Diagon Alley, he was so grateful he came and worked for us out of his own free will, Mum had offered to pay him but he said working for us was what he wanted to do.

"Happy birthday, Master Harry!" Dobby greeted me "Dobby has made Master Harry a special birthday breakfast and here is Debby's present to master Harry" he handed me a plate of triple chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream and a small soft package with a label saying 'dear Master Harry, Happy birthday, Dobby x'.  
"Thank you Dobby!" I said, tucking into the cake.  
"Oh, Dobby you really didn't have to do anything." Mum told him  
"Mistress Lily freed Dobby from the horrible Malfoy's; Dobby is happy to work for the Potter family. You are kind to dobby."  
"It's the least we can do." Mum replied, she then turned to me, I had finished my cake and was covered in chocolate "Harry, dear, look at your face, lets get you cleaned up. Scrouforigy. There, go get your Dad to get you ready and the Weasleys will be here when you're ready."  
"Okay." I ran upstairs and Dad got me ready in my new red wizard robes, I ran back downstairs to see if the Weasleys had arrived. Just as I got to the Kitchen the big fireplace fire flared green and out stepped Mrs Weasley followed by Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and lastly Mr Weasley.  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" They chorused  
"Thank you, hello everyone!" I replied, hugging each one of them  
"Master and Mistress Weazeys! Welcome, can Dobby get you anything?"  
"No thank you, Dobby" Percy told him  
"No we're all fine, we've just had breakfast." Mrs Weasley told him  
"Happy birthday mate!" Ron told me, handing me a present  
I opened it to reveal a box of homemade cookies, I then opened Debby's present to reveal a pair of unmatching socks.  
"Thanks, everyone!" I told them "Dad, can we play Quidditch now?"  
"I suppose, who wants to play?" Dad replied  
Mr Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Me and Dad wanted to play which made it 4 a side, Mum and Mrs Weasley agreed to referee.  
On my team I had Dad, Ginny and Ron so I was against the twins, Mr Weasley and Charlie. We played it so there were two chasers, a keeper and a seeker, usual rules apply. In Potter mansion the back garden was plenty big enough for a normal game of Quidditch; we even had the magical field that kept the snitch within the boundaries of the pitch. The Weasleys loved visiting because we technically had an actual Quidditch pitch minus the stands. On my team Ginny and Dad were chasers, Ron was the keeper and I was the seeker, because Dad insisted. My team name was Home and the other team was Away, because we weren't very imaginative and wanted to avoid a fight over who got to be Gryffindor. The Away team got the first points but them my team got the next 5 goals thanks to Dad and Ginny was really good too, the game went on for 2 hours, both mums were ready to make us stop, the score was 90-100 to us and the away team and then I saw the snitch! It looked like Charlie had also seen it but I was closer and I'm pretty sure he was waiting for me to see it as well so that I had a fighting chance, we were all on nimbus 2000s thanks to my Dads investment in a load of good brooms, it was a test of luck and skill.  
I accelerated quicker than I'd ever done before and almost fell off my broom –Hey I'm only 11!- the wind lashed at my face and I almost lost my glasses –I'd have to remember to asked Dad if there was a spell to help that- but eventually my hand closed around the snitch and we won the game!  
"We won!" Dad shouted, dancing around and chanting 'we won' to the world. Dad picked me up and hugged me and Ron and Ginny came over and hugged me too, though Ginny seemed quite hesitant and seemed to be blushing, I wondered if she remembered the alternate universe with Voldemort too or if she was just like her old 10 year old, shy self.  
"Come on now, that's enough. Time for dinner." Mum announced  
We walked back into the house and into the dining room. We had a magical table that expanded to accommodate the required amount of people. Dobby had been in and layed out all my favourite foods, it was just like a Hogwarts feast. Everybody sang Happy Birthday to me and then Dobby brought in a giant 4 tier rainbow cake with 11 candles on top. I blew out the candles and wished that everything good that happened to me in my alternate life would happen without all the bad. We spent the rest of the night playing various games and avoiding pranks made by Fred and George. Ginny found me in a spare room that we called Bear Mountain; it was filled with stuffed toy bears. I was hiding from Ron in a game of hide and seek.  
"Harry," She whispered  
"Yeah?" I asked  
"Do… Do you… never mind."  
"Do I remember an alternate universe where my parents died when I was one by the hand of Voldemort and at the age of 17 and 18 we teamed up with my parents from the past and a time-lord called Doctor to put thing right and then we changed time?" I missed out the part where we kissed, I hoped that's what she was going to say because if it wasn't I must sound really insane.  
"Yeah." She said, blushing, I sighed in relief  
"Do your parents remember?" She asked  
"I don't know, I haven't asked them." I replied  
We then heard footsteps and both dived into the depths of cuddly toys.

After the Weasleys had left and my parents were putting me to bed I asked them,  
"Mum, Dad?" I began  
"Yes Harry?" Mum asked  
"Do you… umm… Do you remember the Doctor?"  
"Doctor? Doctors are for muggles, we see healers."  
"The Doctor."  
"Ah." Dad said "You mean the alternate universe where we were dead and you came back in time with the Doctor and fixed everything?"  
"Yeah, That."  
"Yes we remembered it. We'd hoped you didn't. A 10 year old shouldn't have to deal with all that." Dad said, Mum nodded sadly  
"Its fine, I'm good at dealing with things," As soon as I'd said it, I regretted it; mum looked like she was about to be sick "Ginny Remembered too, I asked her when we were playing hide and seek. Do you think we'll ever see the Doctor again?"  
"I don't know honey." Mum replied "How much do you remember from you past life, if you remember your school days you'll be able to do incredibly well in school."  
"Yes I do, MERLINS BEARD!" I shouted  
"Harry." Mum scolded, Dad smirked  
"Sorry, mum. But I might end up being smarter than Hermione!"  
"Who's Hermione?" Dad asked  
"Oh that's right, she didn't come with us, Hermione was my other best friend in my alternate life, I hope we still become friends."  
"I'm sure you will, son. Good night, we'll go to diagon Alley and finish your shopping for school stuff, get you a wand." Dad told me  
"Good night honey." Mum said, kissing me on the forehead  
"Night." I told them both "dad?"  
"Yes, son?" He asked  
"I was meaning to ask you, is there a spell that keeps your glasses on your head whilst you're playing Quidditch?" Dad Chuckled at my question  
"I'll look it up for you." He told me  
"Thank you." I muttered, sleepily  
"Good night." Mum and Dad muttered, Mum pointed her wand at the light and it went out. I fell asleep and dreamed that I was on the Hogwarts express but waving me off wasn't Mrs Weasley but my own parents.

* * *

**Not related to this story, but any merlin fans here? PM me if you need emotional support, I know I do :'( **

**on a happier note for christmas I got season 1-3 of glee, the sherlock box set, lotr triology, season 1-4 of merlin, converse, a mug, the amazing spiderman, alice in wonderland, a TARDIS mus and a TARDIS pencil case. oh and a load of chocloate. I feel so loved and happy :) tell me what you got for xmas down in the reviews and I'll have a merlin support group going on, tell your fellow merlinians!**

**and now it's time for the end of chapter review thank you's:**

**YamiTiger: Again, thanks for the review! you're the best! I'm glad you thought so, I hope this one's even better or matching the standards of my last chapter, Merry Christmas (or happy holidays if you don't celebrate christmas)**


	13. A NEW LIFE

**Hello, my darlings! I just want to apologise to my beta, death by damnation, you're amazing, I'm sorry I uploaded the last chapter with out you, it's not your fault! and I also want to thank everyone who's stuck with me through all these chapters, It's my first ever fiction and I've really appreciated all your support, this will be my second to last chapter but you can look forward to many more fics from me in the future so please add me to your author alert if you haven't already xoxox**

* * *

A NEW LIFE

The next morning Dobby brought me breakfast in bed, and then Mum and Dad took me to Diagon alley to get my Hogwarts supplies, we didn't need to get books, quills, or potion equipment, Mum had been harbouring the stuff since she was 11, and Potter mansion had 3 libraries, I was actually looking forward to meeting Hermione so I could bring her to my house on Christmas and show her around the libraries.

We got my wizard robes and then to Ollivanders to get my wand, my Holly and Phoenix feather wand chose me but this time it wasn't curious to ollivander, it was just normal. We met the Weasleys at the leaky cauldron and spent the day running from the twin's pranks and ignoring Percy as he threatened to tell us off.

***  
All too soon, but then again, not soon enough September 1st came. Ever since the day after my birthday, Dobby had brought me breakfast in bed but after Dad slept in we didn't have enough time, I was rushed out of the house with a piece of scarcely buttered toast in one hand and a juice box in another, Dad stuffed my trunk in the magically enlarged boot whilst mum fussed over my clothes.

"Mum, most kids don't even have their robes on 'till they're half way to Hogwarts"

"I know that sweet heart, but we want you to look nice, don't we. Your time is going to be perfect." She said the last sentence with such power, I knew she meant it wouldn't be like my first time round; I would just be a normal student with an uncanny ability to keep up with Hermione.  
As we walked into Kings cross station, toward platform 9 and ¾ mum was still fussing.

"You'll do all your homework, first chance you get yes?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And you'll write to you every week, or would you rather every day? Or at least 3 time a week?"

"Once a week will be fine, Lils.", Dad told her calmly, "He's already been through this once."

"Yes, I didn't want reminding of that James."

"Sorry.", We were now on platform 9 and ¾ it looked just as I'd remembered it all those years ago in a parallel universe only it looked like there was even more families, families that hadn't been torn apart by Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Harry!", Ron greeted me, appearing through a crowd of people and enveloping me in a hug.

"Ron… Cant… breath…"

"Oh, Merlin! Sorry mate."

"It's not been that long since I've seen you mate."

"I know, I missed you though."

"Aww, isn't that sweet, ickle ronniekins missed his wittle fwiend.", Fred mocked

"Lay off it, Fred.", Ron replied, pointing his new wand in his brother's face. My parents had aided the Weasleys financially, much to their protest, so Ron didn't have to have Percy's old wand, He also didn't have scabbers as Peter wasn't anything to do with us, my dad just didn't let him into the friend group.

"Okay boys, calm down.", Mrs Weasley said, "Fred, George, I want you two to keep an eye on Ron, don't go pulling any pranks. And If I hear of you two pulling something like blowing up a toilet-"

"We haven't blown up any toilets, Mum!", George butted in happily

"But thanks for the idea!", Fred finished but at Mrs Weasley's sabre tooth tiger look they both said, "Joking!", In synchronization then ran onto the train.

"Harry, dear, you better be getting on the train now, otherwise you'll not get a seat."

"Okay."

"Come here honey!", Mum grabbed me and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"You've got Hedwig?"

"Yes."

"You know what to do if you need us."

"Yes."

"You be careful."

"Yes, Mum.", She licked her finger and started rubbing some invisible grime from my face

"And if you have a bad dream you'll tell Dumbledore or send a letter?"  
"Yes, Mum! I don't have any bad dreams!"

"Lily, for goodness sakes! You're going to make him late!", Dad told her, pulling me away from her, "You're going to try and become the world's youngest seeker for me, right?"

"Of course!"

"Wouldn't want all that training I gave you to be for nothing!"

"Nope,", I agreed with a smile, with that, I got on the train and went into an empty compartment with Ron. I waved at my parents until they were out of sight and then sat back in my seat contently.

Right on cue Hermione came into our compartment and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad? Boy named Neville's lost one."

"Sorry, no. I'm sure it'll turn up", I told her with a smile. Ron ignored her, his mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Thanks anyway!", Hermione said

"I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter.", I told her, she shook my hand

"And you are?", She asked, as if she didn't want to but it was manners

"Ron Weasley", He told her, his mouth still full of chocolate.

"Pleasure", she replied, "So Harry, have you learnt any spells?"

"Unfortunately."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean My Mum forced me to learn everything, Dad told her that I'd learn all that stuff at Hogwarts but Mum wanted me to go prepared. I'm not complaining too much, now I won't have to think too much in lessons."

"Aww man! Why didn't I think of that?!", Ron moaned

"You had the chance!"

"Yeah but it was a choice between Dobby's cake or your mum teaching me!"

"Dobby's cake is really nice.", I agreed, "So what about you Hermione?"

"I thought it would be wise to read as many books as possible before joining, I'm muggle born you know, so I didn't want to get left behind"

"I'm sure you'll be the smartest witch in our year", I told her, she beamed at me.  
When we got to Hogwarts Hagrid greeted us as we got off the train.

"First years! First years follow me!", He called

"Hello Hagrid!", I greeted him

"Hello, who are you then?", He asked

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh yeh? James and Lily's kid?"

"That's right."

"Lovely people them, finest witch and wizard I ever saw!"

"Thanks", I told him, we went over to the boats and I got my first, second first… glimpse of Hogwarts. The best way to describe it would be like when you haven't read a book in so long you've forgotten what happened and then as you read it it's new but familiar at the same time.

Once we got into Hogwarts castle we were greeted by professor McGonagall and then taken into the great hall to be sorted, the sorting hat didn't even consider me for Slytherin, I was put straight into Gryffindor. As was Ron and Hermione. The three of us became the golden trio of Gryffindor, we did everything together, apart from sleep- girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorms and vice versa.

I wrote to my parents every week and excelled in all my classes, including potions. Snape still hated me but he didn't have much to pick on me with, I wasn't a celebrity and I didn't get any answers wrong.

I became a seeker in my first year, just as I did the first time. That Christmas, Hermione, her parents and the Weasleys all came to stay at Potter mansion, I couldn't keep Hermione out of the library and everyone had a great time! Years 1, 2 and 3 passed with no events whatsoever, unless you count tests. In year 4 The wizard tournament came however I was not forced to enter, and so that year passed normally too. In year 5 there was no order of the phoenix and Sirius didn't die, In fact he got me a firebolt! Best god father ever! In year 6 I befriended Ginny, We'd been avoiding each other, uncomfortable that we were 9/10 but also 17/18 and we had kissed as the whole world dissolved, we'd sometimes go into the room of requirement and talk about it, we still remembered it, even though it didn't happen. We shared our first kiss in the same way too, after we won the Quidditch match, though I actually played in the game that time – I had never had a detention or lost any points, I feared if I did my Mother would never forgive me! Then In year 7, I wasn't off trying to defeat Voldemort, I had a nice relationship with Ginny and was studied for my NEWTs. I planned to become an auror, even though Voldemort had never existed, just plain old Tom Riddle, who liked muggles, I felt like it was my destiny to stop wizard crime. By the end of my time at Hogwarts I had gotten all the qualifications I needed to become an auror, all my family and friends were alive and well, Ron and Hermione were engaged and Ginny and I were well on our way in the same direction. I was headed off to auror training and Ginny was headed off to healer training. Everything turned out just fine.

* * *

**And now it's time for the end of chapter thank you's:**

**Pawprint02: thanks for the review, don't put your self down like that, your writing is amazing you should defiantly upload your work!**

**YamiTiger: as always, I thanks you for the review, again! I'd had enough suspense to be honest with you, I just wanted to get to the grand finale but I suppose in rushing to the finish line I forgot to stop and look at the finer details. I'll not do that in the future**

**Tron Lives: Hello, new reviewer! I'm glad you liked the Christmas present, I hope you had a lovely day!**

**SO PEOPLE! This is the second to last chapter: a little preview for the grand finale for you:**

**'"What's wrong Dad?" I asked, concerned that dad had cast the Muffliato spell; he obviously didn't want to be over heard.**

**"You ****_are_**** planning on proposing to Ginny at some point, aren't you?"**

**"Uhh…" I'd thought about it, on multiple occasions, Ginny and I had even talked about it a few times but I'd never considered ****_actually _****proposing, the whole idea seemed quite daunting.'**

**you like? come back next Friday, I'll have it to you by then, or sooner, it depends on how many reviews I get, I suppose! It's gonna be a really long one! but what more would you want in the final chapter, nobody likes endings!**

**be a dear and review, hope you all had a great christmas xoxox see you next week!**


	14. EPILOGUE

**Hello again! this is the last chapter of this fanfiction. It's a really long chapter but I hope that's a good thing seeing as though it's the last thing you'll ever get with this one. I'm now going to try and finish my Doctor who Fic and I have A LOT of other ideas floating around in my head. any ways, enough of my babble, enjoy:**

* * *

EPILOGUE

I got back from the Ministry late that night, I still lived with my parents because I felt like we were making up for 10 years of lost time, even though we'd never lost any time, not really, and also if your parents lived in a big ass mansion with probably just as many rooms as Hogwarts and just as complex at that, and also had a Quidditch pitch in their backyard, would you move out?

Thought not.

"How was work dear?" Mum called from the kitchen  
"Great, I caught that dude who tried to break into Gringotts 5 times."  
"The person who the other Aurors couldn't catch?"  
"That's right."  
"I'm proud of you Harry!", I blushed at her compliment  
"Aww mum!", I complained, "Stop it you're making me blush!"  
"Isn't that what Mums are supposed to do, son?", Dad asked, he then walked over to mum and asked, "What we having tonight then?"  
"Dobby and I are making beef casserole"  
"Sounds nice,", Dad told her, he then leaned in and kissed her  
"Now you're making me puke!", I grumbled.  
I stalked out of the room and went to sit by the fire in the downstairs living room, a few doors to the right of the kitchen. Suddenly the fire flared green and out walked Ginny Weasley, her red hair frazzled from flooing and soot covering her lightly freckled nose, her warm brown eyes beamed down at me.  
"Gin'! You almost gave me a heart attack!", I exclaimed  
"Worlds best auror they say, can catch anyone, they say, bravest wizard the wizard world has ever seen they say.", She chuckled  
"I wasn't on guard, this place is heavily protected!", I protested  
"I know that!", She said, tapping me on the nose, she dusted the soot off of her face and clothes and sat down next to me. Since I could remember everything that had happened in the alternate universe I had never liked anyone but Ginny, even when I was 10. Though back when we were 10 I'm sure our feelings were more or less platonic. Now my feelings for Ginny Weasley were very… not platonic.  
"What cha' doing in here then, you weren't expecting anyone and you always hang out in the kitchen after work?", Ginny asked, of course she knew how I lived my life better than I did.  
"Mum and Dad started kissing.", I mumbled, she punched me on the arm playfully  
"Don't be so childish!", She told me, "What's wrong with watching your parents kiss?"  
"It's gross!", I complained, and then ran off to the sofa before she could punch me again.  
"Would you say it's gross if I came and kissed you?", she asked, walking over to the sofa  
"No.", I said, my heart rate picking up  
"Alright then.", She said, then the next thing I knew all I could feel was Ginny kissing me, all anything was, was Ginny. Then she broke the kiss and asked me:  
"So how was work?"  
"Fine.", I said, a little breathless, she smiled.  
"Did you catch the Gringotts guy?"  
"Yeah, they don't call me the best auror of our age just for the hell of it you know."  
"Someone's getting big headed!"  
"I had to do something to make up for the flooing incident just then, didn't I?"  
I retorted, and then asked, "So how were things at St Mungos?"  
"Great,", She replied, "I healed 5 kids with spattergroit today; you'll have to thank Hermione and her research team for finding a cure for that one."  
"Awesome!"  
"Harry, Ginny, Dinner!", Mum called, She knew Ginny was here because she has a sensor that tells her when someone comes into the house via floo and who it is, it also told her when someone left, I learnt that the hard way one summer when I was 17 and I tried to sneak over to the Burrow one night to see Ginny, when mum had told me that I should be studying. Oops.  
Everyone sat down at the table and Dobby brought us our food.  
"Can Dobby get masters and mistresses anything else?", Dobby asked in his squeaky voice  
"No thank you Dobby.", We all mumbled, so he disappeared with a click of his fingers.

"That was really nice Lily, Thank you.", Ginny told her, she'd gotten past calling her Mrs Potter by the time she was 16.  
"It's no problem Ginny, dear. How's the rest of your family?"  
"Oh, they're fine, Ron and Hermione are living together now, Mum disapproves because they aren't married, Fred and George's business is booming, Charlie's still in Romania, Bill and Fleur have child number 3 on the way and I hear that Percy and Penelope are expecting also.", She told her  
"Oh that's wonderful, and your parents?"  
"Just fine, the house is a little empty with everyone but me gone but, in some ways that's better."  
"I'm sure it is, I wish they'd have let us improve the house, we could have paid for it to be renovated into something more accommodating to a 9 person family, I feel bad that we have this massive great mansion inherited from James' parents and you had to grow up there.", Mum said  
"I like the burrow!", I said  
"Oh, I like it too, it's just-", Mum flustered  
"I know what you meant, Lily. We appreciate the offer, but our home as it is just fine, we hold no resentment toward you or your house, my parents know you're there if they ever find themselves in too much debt", Ginny assured her  
"So, Harry.", Dad said, "All the Weasleys have fled the nest, apart from Ginny, though I think I know why, when are you planning on leaving?"  
"Why would I leave this place Father?", I asked  
"To get your own house!", Dad replied  
"You don't have to leave, you now that honey", Mum said  
"Well if he's planning on getting married, and he has the nerve to say us kissing is gross, just you wait son, and just you wait!"  
"James!", Mum scolded him. However despite my mum, it suddenly dawned on me that if I was to get married, I would most definitely want to get my own place, if only for a little while… or I could just look up a few charms…  
"Don't worry, Dad, if I get married I'll keep out of your way."  
"You better!", He said, then he looked strangely at Mum who discreetly nodded her head and then he said, "Harry can I talk to you in the next room, please?"  
"Uhh… sure?", I agreed uncertainly, I squeezed Ginny's hand under the table and then followed Dad into the room next door.  
"Muffliato", Dad muttered  
"What's wrong Dad?" I asked, concerned that dad had cast the Muffliato spell; he obviously didn't want to be overheard.  
"You are planning on proposing to Ginny at some point, aren't you?"  
"Uhh…", I'd thought about it, on multiple occasions, Ginny and I had even talked about it a few times but I'd never considered actually proposing, the whole idea seemed quite daunting.  
"You've been going out with her for five years now Harry, I think it would have been longer if you hadn't been avoiding her ever since she started Hogwarts."  
"I only-"  
"I know why you avoided her!"  
"Right."  
"So are you?"  
"Am I what?"  
"Going to propose?"  
"Uhh, I've thought about it.", I mumbled  
"You are ready, son, trust me"  
"I just-"  
"Look, I'm not saying that you should march in there and get down on one knee right now, I'm just saying, build up to it and when you think the time is right, give her this.", He handed me an emerald green ring with the potter family crest on it.  
"Shouldn't that be mums?", I asked  
"It was."  
"Why doesn't she want it anymore?"  
"She wants you to give it to Ginny, she's got her wedding ring, and a promise ring too."  
"A promise ring?"  
"Harry, son! I thought your mum made you read as a child. A promise ring when you love someone very much you can get a promise ring made, it magnifies you power by 10% and also magnifies your love."  
"Okay.", I said  
"Take the ring.", He told me  
"Is that a promise ring?"  
"No, you have to get them made specifically for the wearer."  
"Right, I knew that."  
"Of course you did son.", He said, messing my hair.  
"Dad, don't do that, I'm 21!"  
"Then move out!", he joked  
"Make me!", I replied, laughing and dodging his hand as he reached over to nuggie me.  
Dad took the Muffliato spell from the room and we went back into the kitchen.  
"What was all that about?", Ginny whispered to me as I sat back down next to her.  
"Nothing really." I told her, racking my brain for a good excuse for my dad's strange behaviour and coming up blank. Ginny looked at me suspiciously but let it go. Dobby brought us some treacle sponge and custard so we all tucked in, nobody said a word; we just ate.  
Later that night I was sitting out by the Quidditch pitch next to Ginny, looking up at the stars. I was well aware of the ring dad had given me in my pocket, I kept thinking of all the ways I could propose to her, but they all seemed really lame and stupid. Ginny leaned into me, I had never been more aware of another persons presence in my life, the flowery scent of her hair wafted into my face with the light summer night breeze. I decided I would just ask her straight out. We had been going out for five years, ever since my 7th year at Hogwarts, we'd been sort of friends before that, she had been like a sort of sister, but a sister that I knew I wasn't related to. But because of the awkwardness that had occurred between us with the alternate universe and the fact that Ron was my best friend we'd kept our distance. I took a deep breath, I knew she loved me and I loved her too so I'd just have to suck it up and ask her.  
"Gin'?" I asked  
"Yeah?" She replied gently  
"Uhh… I was wondering if maybe…. Maybe you'd liketomaybema-"  
"What was that?" She asked, moving away from me so she could turn and look at me in the eye.  
"Okay this is more difficult than I thought it would be…" I admitted  
"What is it, Harry? Just say it." She told me  
"Okay." I said then I decided I'd be all traditional and got down on one knee then held up the ring Dad had given me, the word 'will you marry me?' got caught in the back of my throat but she knew what I was trying to do.  
"Are you asking me to marry me?!" She asked, her voice filled with excitement, she blushed a deep red, I felt my own face getting a little warm, and I had lost the ability to speak so I just nodded my head.  
"YES! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed she gave me a rib crushing hug and then we kissed for who knows how long.  
"Don't you want the ring?" I asked her, a little… okay a lot breathless from the kiss.  
"Oh! Yes!" She said, stepping back. I took her hand and put the ring on her ring finger. Ginny gasped  
"Oh Merlin's beard, Harry! This is beautiful; I hope you didn't spend too much on it."  
I blushed "Actually, I didn't spend anything on it… It's sort of a family heirloom. See it has the potter family crest on it." I pointed the crest out to her  
"Oh." She said, clearly that was the only word she could say but that one syllable was filled with worlds of wonder and love.  
"Harry, Ginny, Are you out here?" Mum called, just as I was leaning in to kiss her again, maybe we should get our own place.  
"Yes, Mum! We're by the Quidditch pitch!" I called back, sighing and giving Ginny an apologetic look  
The first thing mum noticed once we reached the house was the ring on Ginny's finger, she broke into a smile.  
"Congratulations!" She said, hugging us both  
"Mum… Cant… Breath…" I stammered  
"Oh sorry!" She apologised "James, Get down here!" She called  
"What, Why?!" He called back  
"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" She screamed  
When he got down the first thing he noticed was also the ring and his reaction was exactly the same as Mum's  
"Dad… I can't breath!" I told him  
"Sorry!" He said  
"Somehow I don't want to tell anyone else, we might get strangled to death!" I complained, Ginny giggled.  
"When are you planning on having it? Have you thought about who you're going to invite? Where will you have it?" Mum rambled  
"Mum!" I interrupted her "We only just got engaged a few minutes ago!"  
"Right. Sorry." She said, and then walked off humming to herself.

I paced the length of my bedroom, needlessly adjusting my dress robes every two seconds just for something to do.  
"Calm down mate!" Ron said calmly, he was sprawled out across my king sized bed looking perfectly at ease, "You look fine!"  
"I'm not too bothered how I look, Ron!" I snapped "…Okay maybe I am a little." I admitted, adjusting my tie.  
"You look fine, sit down you're giving me a headache with all your pacing"  
"I'm just nervous!" I told him  
"You don't say!" He replied sarcastically "Look Harry, there's no need to be nervous, if anyone is gonna marry my sister, I'm glad it's you, and I know she wouldn't want it any other way, she's liked you since well forever."  
"Oh, you can talk, you're too nervous to even think about proposing to Hermione!"  
"I've… Thought about it." He said sheepishly "We're happy as we are."  
"And your mum isn't too pleased with that."  
"Oh, Mum and her 'unholy living together' crap, honestly, I'll propose when I'm ready!" he fumed  
"Alright, alright." I said, backing away, I stopped pacing and flopped down on the bed, closing my eyes tight.  
"Why am I so nervous?" I muttered  
"Don't be Harry; if you can catch all those bad wizards, you can marry my sister. Though I warn you, those criminals might seem like the much easier option when it comes to living with her."  
"I'm not worried about that bit," I chuckled "I'm worried about standing up at the altar in front of everyone, what if I get tongue tied and mess up, what if I get muddled and get her name wrong?"  
"Do you not know her name?" Ron asked with an amused smirk  
"Course I do, Ginevra Molly Weasley." I told him with confidence "But Still."  
"Harry, you'll do fine, this time tomorrow you'll be a married man."  
"Thanks Ron. I'm glad you're my best man." I told him  
"Who else would you have picked for the job?" he asked rhetorically  
"Good point."

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Ginny said, her beautiful, soft, brown eyes bored into mine, they were perfectly framed by just the right amount of eyeliner and mascara, she wore a small amount of makeup but I could still see her freckles scattered across her nose, her fiery red hair was artfully tied up but small locks of hair framed her face in fiery red curls. Her dress was a simple white dress but the fabric shimmered with every little movement she made. She looked gorgeous.  
"Do you, Harry James Potter, take, Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." I stuttered, saying those two words was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, but after I'd said it I realised that Ginny was mine and I was hers and no force in the universe was going to change that.  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
I leaned down and kissed her, time seemed to stand still. As far as I knew we weren't in a church. As far as I knew we weren't anywhere, we were just floating through time and space as if we had fallen out of the TARDIS and into the time vortex. All I knew was that Ginny was there in my arms and we were married. I get to spend the rest of my life with Ginny Potter.  
Someone cleared their throat from the stands, probably either Sirius or one of the twins.  
"Alright, there's a reception with food to get to!" George shouted, Ginny broke the kiss and glared at him. He shrunk back down into his seat. She gave me a final kiss then we were lean into a backroom to sign the papers. The papers were magically binding and I'm sure the consequences of breaking this would be much worse than getting sneak written across your face. After signing the papers we then proceeded to the reception.  
"Hello! Can I have your attention?!" Ron called, tapping a glass with a spoon, "Hello, It's time for the best man's speech!" He tapped the glass again, a little too hard, the glass smashed  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Reparo." She said, flicking her wand, the glass fixed itself.  
"Yes… ehem… well. Now I have your attention, it's time for the best man's speech!" He said, his face bright red. "Okay, so I've known Harry since, well sort of forever! He was always really smart, I think he's got his mum to thank for that, if Lily never pushed him I think he would have been as dumb as Gred and Forge!"  
"Oi!" The twins shouted, levitating plates across the room at him. Hermione stopped it and sent them back with a flick of her wand.  
"Um… Thanks Hermione." He said, holding back a laugh. "Where was I? Right umm… oh yeah, I remember when Harry first met Ginny, he was 1 and she'd just been born, so if I could say it had been love at first sight then I'd be a little worried. I know the two of you guys were always friends and I hope it wasn't because of me and the fact that she's my sister that you waited so long to ask her out." He looked at me sternly, I shrank down it my seat, then he finished up by saying, "Speaking as Your big brother, Gin', I'm glad you've married Harry, I couldn't have dreamed of a better guy for you and I'm sure you'll be really happy together." With that he sat down and took Hermione's hand, our mums were sobbing together and everyone just spoke among themselves for a while.  
"What did you have for your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" I asked  
"Is that a muggle thing? Hermione said something about it but I didn't get anything!" She said with a worried look.  
"Yeah, it's a muggle thing, don't worry about it." I said and then kissed her on the cheek.  
"It's weird, I've lived sort of two lives with you, They both had okay endings, but I like this one much better, We can live our lives together with all our family."  
"That's right, Mrs Potter. Nobody is missing" I said, she giggled.  
"Well apart from the Doctor." She said sadly  
"Yeah, I miss him; I wish he could be in this universe."  
Just then there was the sound of engines whirring then the TARDIS appeared in the middle of the room.  
"Hope I'm not too late!" The Doctor said as he walked out of the TARDIS.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"Harry, Ginny! Congratulations!" He said, hugging us "Ah, James and Lily, my, my you've gotten old!"  
"Doctor?" I asked  
"Harry, my boy!"  
"What are you-?"  
"You needed something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. So here it is." He said, patting the TARDIS.  
"It's good to see you, Doctor, thank you!" Ginny squealed.  
"Well, I'll just move my box; I only came for the dancing. Allons-Y!"  
The TARDIS left and moments later the Doctor came back and joined in with the dancing, We all drank butterbeer and fire whiskey, ate wedding cake and later on in the night, the twins set off some Weasleys Wizard Wheezes fireworks, it was a day I'll never forget and the perfect send off into my new life with Ginny Molly Potter.

* * *

**And now It's my last ever review thank you's:**

**Pawprint02: Thank you xoxo thanks for the support, you're a really good writer too, keep at it!**

**Tron Lives: Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it I hope you liked the ending :)**

**YamiTiger: Thank you so much, You've reviewed more than any other person and you're just amazing simply because of that, I don't think I could have made this as good as it was without your support**

**I don't think I would have been able to put as much effort as I have into this if all you lovely people hadn't left me reviews and just simply took the time to read it. I'm really grateful to all of you who have supported me throughout writing my first fic and I hope you'll all stick with me through my upcoming fics also. I'll now go onto completing my doctor who fic and I'll be back with more fics, I have plenty of ideas.**

**Thank you all **

**xoxo**

**You're amazing, yes you reading this. **


End file.
